The Warriors Game
by MysticWolf16
Summary: Its your classic Warriors-Hunger Games-crossover with a little twist. Well, maybe a lot of twist. And maybe not so classic either.
1. The Tributes

**Hi, and thanks for clicking on this story! I want to thank Snowfall16 for her support, because without her, I don't think I would have gone through with this. Go check her out, because she's awesome. Anyways, I really hope that you enjoy this chapter and more to come.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own the Warriors or Hunger Games series. All characters belong to Erin Hunter.**

 **Have fun reading, and may the odds _never_ be in your favor!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Dovewing

" _Please proceed to the island! Tigerstar has a special announcement to make!"_

Mapleshade's sickeningly sweet voice rang across the ThunderClan camp, the faint outline of her figure hard to spot as she stood atop the highledge.

The dawn air was cold and crisp, but not because it was Autumn. The cruel energy from the Dark Forest warriors radiated off of them and into ThunderClan's camp, making the atmosphere cooler.

I ignored the noise from my spot inside the Warrior's den, casting a worried glance at Bumblestripe. He was still fast asleep, hugging his arms close to his body.

DarkClan had forbidden the Healers to treat our wounds, and he had gotten some of the worst. Almost every day I resisted the urge to curl my lip at his injuries' pungent, infected scent.

What made it worse is that they forced us to sleep in the battered up and beaten structure that used to be our strongly reinforced den, and without any form of material to keep us warm. They had taken away the soft, springy bunks that used to be there, and replaced them with a limited amount of cots, causing almost more than half of us to sleep on the cold floor; Taken away the heaters.

I hated it.

But of course, everyone did. No, I didn't hate _it,_

I hated _them._

They had claimed that with Jayfeather, Lionblaze and I's powers we would be able to defeat them, along with Firestar's help.

Well, Firestar was dead.

As soon as the battle started, my powers rendered useless. And I could _see_ them, all of them, watching us from the sky, their starry outlines seeming to perch on the night clouds.

Immortals could fight immortals. They could have saved us. But they didn't. Instead they just sat, perched on their stupid clouds, and watched. We never should have believed them. We were all so gullible. How could you fight something you couldn't touch? Especially if that something was able to touch _you_?

The pained, ghostly look that I had seen in Jayfeather's blue, no longer blind-but only for a split second-eyes confirmed that they had let him see them. That look had haunted me, and still did, six months later.

Those six months had been the worst of my life.

So much work, hauling metal, wood, and other materials to an isolated spot in the forest. Most of those materials came from our own structures, since they refused to get their own. And the beatings, the beatings that fell upon anyone who got too tired to work. The rationed, small portions of food they fed us, raw, uncooked. My mouth watered every time I saw a squirrel, or a bird, or any animal of any kind. The forest was overrun with them now that we were fed so little, and it was torture.

But I guess those were the consequences of being on the losing side.

I jumped, startled, as the weak, wooden doors slammed open, the bulky figure of Darkstripe looming in the doorway.

It was then that I realized me and Bumblestripe were now the only people left in the den.

"Mapleshade said to proceed to the island, did she not?" he asked roughly.

I nodded my head weakly. "Y-yes…"

"So why aren't you doing just that?" he snarled.

The noise had woken Bumblestripe up, and he sat up quickly, his eyes widening in fear. I heard him grunt in pain as he did so.

"I…I-um…" I decided to just tell him, and hope I wasn't beaten for it. "B-Bumblestripe wasn't awake yet, and I didn't want to disturb him because of his wounds…?"

He scoffed and simply shoved me and Bumblestripe out the door, escorting us to the rest of our Clan like he was herding cattle.

I let Bumblestripe lean on me as we trudged through the forest. I avoided looking towards the sky even though it was morning. Any glance upwards would just remind me of them, and my anger, my bitterness, would reignite itself like a fire in my heart. Bumblestripe didn't need that right now.

I helped him up onto the tree bridge as we had reached it, and then guided him across and down the other side.

Tigerstar, Brokenstar and Thistleclaw were already there, standing in the Great Oak, their coldness seeping out of them and into the clearing, causing me to shiver.

Thistleclaw shot Mapleshade an impatient glance as she climbed the tree, since ThunderClan were the last to arrive…as usual.

I found myself a spot next to my sister and lifted my head up to listen. Bumblestripe's stayed down as Tigerstar began to speak.

"As you know, you have been gathered here so that I could make an announcement," he cooed. I wanted to cringe.

"And this announcement will change everything. For most of you, in a bad way. But for _one_ of you…it will be in a good way."

This spiked my interest, and I noted that I wasn't the only one.

"This day marks a turning point in your lives," he continued, "For today, twenty four of you will be chosen to compete in something that I like to call the Warrior Games. So welcome, welcome everyone, to the first annual _Warrior Games!_ " His cheer came out as more of a sneer.

And did he just say annual? As in this would happen every year? That something good could happen to one of us _every year?_

One year may have seemed like a long time, but if you're anticipating something similar, or may actually be, freedom, then it would definitely seem like time went by faster.

"I'd advise you not to get too excited, however. If you were listening, I said that it would be bad for all but _one_ of you." Tigerstar finally went on to explain just what the Warrior Games were.

"The Warrior Games are a fight for your lives, a fight to the death. They will take place in a large arena, which will be the Clan territories. Only one of you can win. As I said before, twenty four of you will be chosen, or should I say, 'reaped,' to fight in these games, six from each Clan. For the first few years, there will be reasons behind these reapings. In the years that follow, the tributes will come to be chosen at random."

He took a deep breath even though he didn't need to and went on. "As your clanmates fight, the rest of you will be transported to a place outside the territories and watch them via viewing pools. Remember this-it is your own fault, or maybe your kin's fault, if you are chosen. I will give Thistleclaw the _pleasure_ of announcing you." The battlescarred tyrant stepped back, and I wanted to scream, wanted to lunge and rip his stupid face apart.

This was his way of picking us off, one by one, killing us all. But it didn't make sense-why would he just go off and kill something he worked so hard to achieve?

I shook my head and clung to Bumblestripe. I could worry about Tigerstar's insane, bloodthirsty antics later.

Thistleclaw wasted no time getting to the point.

"From ThunderClan," be began, "will be Ivypool-"

" _What?! No!_ You can't! I _won't let you!_ "

I jumped back, startled, at the screams that erupted from my twin.

She never got this mad. Ever.

I was actually concerned for her life and her sanity as she stormed up to the tree, still screaming in protest, and letting out a stream of curses; some I had never heard anyone but the damned Dark Warriors themselves use. But, considering her history...

Most of my clanmates, and the other Clans, looked bewildered and nervous, but Tigerstar stayed cool and collected.

He raised a hand, and immediately Snowtuft was on my sister, his knife teasing the skin at her throat.

She stared at him, her angry eyes wide, her body frozen.

If Ivypool moved, she would be dead.

She finally slowed her breathing and so did I.

"Are you done?" Tigerstar asked dryly.

She gulped and whispered, "Yes."

Tigerstar had Snowtuft release her and she calmly walked back to her spot with me and Bumblestripe and Blossomfall.

Tigerstar nodded to Thistleclaw and he continued.

"Ivypool, you are being reaped for betraying the Dark Forest. Mousewhisker for the same reason. Amberpaw, kin of Ivypool. Bumblestripe, you are the sibling of a traitor…"

Bumblestripe was going to be in the games?

Oh no.

Oh no oh no, this wasn't happening.

She felt him sag against her, as if in defeat, since he knew he wouldn't make it.

If he was at full strength, then maybe, but not in the condition he was in.

I bit down hard on my tongue to keep myself from letting out a sob.

I was going to lose my sister, and one of the only other people that I cared about that was still alive.

"Dove-Dovewing," he whispered softly, his eyes filling up with tears, "I'm sorry."

I pulled my knees to my chest and continued to listen.

"Molepaw, you are kin of a kittypet, and we do not tolerate warriors who are not pure-blooded."

What was he talking about? They didn't tolerate _any_ warriors.

I froze up as Thistleclaw's eyes, narrowed into slits, landed on me.

"And the last tribute of ThunderClan…Dovewing, for being sent by the forsaken place to defeat us."

 _Dovewing. Is that my name? That can't be my name. No, no, he's talking about another Dovewing, yeah, that's it. No way in the world it's me._

I tried to convince myself that it was a dream, but I couldn't. Just like I couldn't save the Clans.

 _Dovewing. Why did you have to be special?! Why did you have to carry the lives of everyone you loved and more on your shoulders?!_

Could I kill StarClan? Gosh, I really wanted to. But wait, mortals couldn't touch immortals.

 _Dovewing. Why did you fail?_

Fuck you, StarClan.

I let my tears flow and buried my face in Bumblestripe's shoulder.

Thistleclaw, perched on a branch(just like StupidClan on their stupid, stupid clouds), was wearing a smug smile at my reaction and the rest of my clanmates' when I eventually looked up again.

"Ah, ShadowClan, the darkest of the clans. Dawnpelt, sibling to a traitor, Smokefoot and Crowfrost…well actually no reason in particular, we just needed extra meat. Olivenose, for relation to a traitor, and Cloverpaw, for relation to a traitor."

If I hadn't still been shaken from earlier, I would have cringed out of sympathy for the ShadowClan tributes. A sibling pair-actually not unlike Ivypool and I, and I didn't want to talk about one of them-and all of them were close friends, even Cloverpaw. But the sympathy I had for them would be nothing compared to what was coming next.

"From WindClan will be Whitetail," Thistleclaw went on, "for mentoring to a traitor." I frowned at that, since she had been good company on my quest to the beaver dam.

I took pride in sending my dirtiest looks to Thistleclaw's as he listed off two other WindClan tributes, Slightpaw and Harespring. "And the last three. Breezepelt, for obvious reasons, along with Heathertail, which again, is for obvious reasons, and Nightcloud, for bearing this piece of shit you call a warrior…in other words the previously mentioned."

I could see Breezepelt from where I was sitting, and I honestly got scared. The look of utter rage on his face was absolutely terrifying…he was even angrier than Ivypool. He looked just about ready to strangle, well, anybody.

" _You,_ " he snarled, "Y-you _monster!_ How dare you put me in your stupid, petty games with my own _mother? You'll pay for this, Tigerstar._ I swear to StarClan. You. Will. Pay."

Tigerstar rose up. He nodded silently to Snowtuft, which could only mean one thing.

 _Kill Him._

Snowtuft lunged with his knife, already slightly covered with the drops of blood that came from my sister's neck, but Breezepelt was fast. He simply sidestepped, and Snowtuft tripped over his own feet, not prepared for that.

I fought down a fit of nausea as Snowtuft fell flat on his face, at the same time impaling himself with his own knife. Black, shimmering blood spurted out of his stomach and a trickle streamed out of his mouth.

But the disturbing part was when he lay there, the wind blew, and he blew with it, turning into what looked like black dust as he flew away. And the blood stayed, leaving a dark stain on the ground.

Breezepelt was hardly fazed by it, however. He glanced up at Tigerstar with a challenging glint in his eyes, warning him that he wouldn't go down easy.

"I won't be the one paying," Tigerstar spat.

He didn't need to say anything else, because his eyes said everything. And they were furious.

I advised myself to stay far away from Breezepelt, because something terrible was obviously going to happen to him. Maybe not today, but it would.

Thistleclaw hastily continued his announcing.

"Erm, Finally, from RiverClan, Minnowtail for betrayal, Grasspelt, sibling of a traitor, Petalfur, sibling of a traitor, Pebblefoot, sibling of a traitor, Rushtail, for a relationship with the formerly mentioned, and... _Hawkfrost."_ Thistleclaw spat the name like it was poison, his eyes flitting around angrily. I could see him trying to contain his rage at Tigerstar's son, random parts of his body twitching.

Hawkfrost had taken pity on his sister, Mothwing, and killed her to end her suffering since she had become very ill.

For that Tigerstar had somehow-probably with dark magic-had forced him to become living and go through the torture that the rest of us did.

I was one of the few people that knew this. Everyone else thought that there weren't enough warriors in RiverClan for them to torture, so they added a Dark Forest warrior at random for more meat.

I only knew because my powers came back after the battle(StupidClan and their stupidness), and I overheard Mapleshade and Thistleclaw talking about it.

I felt Ivypool tense, and saw her fists ball up. Her eyes were shooting daggers at Hawkfrost himself, sitting and looking miserable near the base of the tree. I didn't feel any sympathy for him. After the terrible things he'd done, he deserved it. I felt bad for my sister though. She didn't need anymore drama than what she was already dealing with.

Because of her betrayal, the Dark Forest still appeared in her dreams every night. And the scars on her arms were enough explanation, along with her screams. It haunted me, kept me awake. I couldn't imagine what it had to be like for her.

"All tributes are to gather at the base of the tree. _Now,_ " Tigerstar spat.

The RiverClan tributes ran up to Hawkfrost and Minnowtail gave him a big hug, bawling her eyes out. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

The nature of a Dark Forester would have been to shove her off, but he hugged her back.

That, I noticed, made Ivypool fume.

I tried to ignore it however, as I helped Bumblestripe up.

I stood up shakily afterwards, and, wiping my tearstained face with the back of my hand, I went to go meet my demise.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that! Also; reviews are very encouraging. I dont mind if you don't leave one, but I would appreciate it if you did. I'll accept any constructive criticism that you can offer.**

 **Peace out kitties,**

 **~SK ㈀8㈏3**


	2. Little Amberpaw

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter: I updated these fist two chapters with better versions for two reasons-**

 **One, they were written in third person, and I changed my mind after the previous version of this chapter to write in first person.**

 **Two, they were honestly just terrible.**

 **Just wanted to get that out there, because I don't want anyone to get confused by the authors notes in the next chapters. Chapter 6 shouldn't have any pre-update Authors notes in it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors or Hunger Games series. All characters belong to Erin Hunter.**

* * *

 _Ivypool_

He lied to me.

He manipulated me.

He betrayed me.

He tried to kill me.

But this?

This was the last straw.

I was just about ready to go up to him and beat him to a bloody pulp.

Could it have been more obvious that he did it on purpose?

Extra meat?

Ha.

Like any sane person was going to believe that.

He had probably begged Tigerstar to put him in these games, begged him to give him another chance, to prove that he was capable of killing me. Well I wasn't stupid.

I stomped to the base of the tree, and continued to glare at him. I knew he noticed, because he kept looking my way.

While he was hugging Minnowtail. Looking my way.

Ugh. Pathetic.

That stupid ponytail he always wore annoyed the shit out of me.

I couldn't wait to get my hands on him, make him pay.

He turned around to look at me, and I cursed myself immediately.

I felt heat rush to my cheeks, felt my hands get clammy.

They were so…so _blue. So icy._ Like little shards of ice.

 _Don't Ivy. Don't let him get to you._

I forced myself to clear my head, and narrowed my eyes, putting as much fury into my glare as possible.

But I couldn't do it. I could never do it.

Even with that broken, miserable look in them, they were still so intimidating.

They still had that look in them, that look he always saved for me.

He was my mentor, and I needed to talk to him. I took a deep breath and began to walk up to him, but then I felt a hand fall on my shoulder.

"Don't, Ivy."

It was the voice of my sister, the voice of the person he had used to fuel me.

I heaved a sigh and turned to face her.

"Dovewing, just let me do this. Please."

A look of understanding passed through her eyes, but also a warning.

A warning not to let him trick me again.

I gave her a small smile of thanks and headed towards him.

At the last second his eyes became shielded and he turned his back to me. I forced myself not to feel hurt.

"Hawkfrost?" I tapped him on his shoulder. Without turning around to look at me again, he spoke.

"Don't, Ivy."

 _Didn't Dovewing just say that to me less than two minutes ago?_

Forget talking with him. I was angry now. More than I was before.

"Don't _what?_ " I snapped.

"Don't come near me. I can't deal with you right now." He was talking through gritted teeth now.

 _He_ couldn't deal with _me?_

"And why not? _"_

He whirled around and grabbed my face in between his hands.

" _Just because, Ivypool._ Now please," he hissed, "go. If you really want to talk to me, don't do it here."

I shoved his hands away, and took a few steps back.

"Fine. I just wont talk to you at all then," I growled.

I saw a flicker of pain flash through his eyes before he lowered his gaze and walked away.

Dovewing came up to me. "Well that didn't go well."

"Thank you, Queen of Obvious," I sighed.

She smiled at me sadly as we continued to walk with the group. "Stay away from him Ivypool. You can't trust him."

I looked the other way. "I know," I muttered.

Dovewing went back to supporting Bumblestripe.

I cursed myself again when I found myself listening in on Minnowtail and Hawkfrost's conversation. "Hey Frosty,"

Oh my- _Frosty?_

"What happened back there?" Minnowtail asked quietly, "How come you fell behind?"

I looked warily at Minnowtail's sleek black ponytail.

"Nothing happened," he said.

" _Please._ Obviously something happened, or you wouldn't have been lagging behind. So _what happened_?" she urged.

I curled my lip in disgust.

If he didn't want to tell her, he shouldn't be forced to tell her.

I decided I would kill Minnowtail off first.

Hawkfrost glanced back at me. _Again._ I guess he was looking for approval? If he was, I wasn't going to give him any. I rolled my eyes and started counting the trees.

"I, um, got my foot stuck under a root. I'm not used to all this forest territory, you know?"

Minnowtail must've had the brain capacity of an ant to believe that. Not used to the forest my ass. He lived in a sickly, fungi-infested one since Brambleclaw became deputy.

Not that I was alive at that time, but whatever.

Apparently she did, though, and nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, the forest makes me sick." She enunciated that point by making a gag motion with her finger, and then giggled profusely.

I was about ready to _actually_ gag.

My eyes widened as we took a much too familiar route out of Clan Boundaries and into what I liked to call "slave forest."

We were heading straight to the place where we dropped off supplies, back and forth. Every. Single. Day.

Well, actually…we had stopped dropping off about a week ago.

Realization dawned upon me when I caught sight of a building at least six stories high.

They needed the supplies to build us a training facility. A facility that we would stay in until we actually began the games.

"Um, Hawky, Did you know about this?" Minnowtail asked.

 _Hawky?_ Ugh.

I curled my hands into fists and gritted my teeth to keep from hurting that RiverClan bitch.

Ok, I admit I was being a jealous freak, but still. Minnowtail was definitely going down.

"Yeah, I did. We stay here for a week, to freshen up and recover from everything, and next Saturday the games officially start. All of the Clans stay on separate floors," he answered.

As we neared the facility, Darkstripe went to separate us by Clan. He discovered he didn't actually need to.

I felt a burst of freezing cold air hit my face when we entered the building through two large double doors.

The doors had a symbol of a black cat in a defensive position on them, and around it a lightning bolt, gusts of wind, a black, gaping hole, and a river. The symbols of the Clans.

The WindClan tributes were escorted down a corridor with more double doors at the end, with the WindClan symbol on it.

The rest of us were led up a winding flight of stairs, and we continued to separate: ShadowClan first, then RiverClan.

Hawkfrost sent another glance that I couldn't interpret towards me and then he was gone.

We were the luckiest Clan, as far as luckiest goes, since we had the least amount of stairs to climb when going up two more stories to the training room.

I didn't find that out until later, since Mapleshade brought us to our own set of double doors on the fourth floor. She handed us each a booklet and sent us off to our own rooms.

I had never actually had a room of my own before. I had to share with Dovewing in the nursery, and then the Apprentice's den was packed, and then I was a warrior.

I had to admit, the Dark Forest had style. Black, white, and pale yellow, sleek furniture was placed conveniently around the room, and the bed I threw myself on was extremely bouncy. On the white wall was a black lightning strike, for ThunderClan. I assumed that the other Clans had symbols on their walls (and doors, and the bedspread, _and_ the rug) as well.

There was a bathroom, I noticed, and I was quick to rush to it.

I hadn't had a proper wash in _weeks,_ and I was dying to feel clean again.

Inside was a large cabinet, filled with toiletries. Mapleshade was either making a joke, or the Dark Forest had been stalking me more than they used to, because the shampoo, conditioner and body wash were all Ivy Berry scented.

They better have been making a joke, because there was no way they could have known I actually scented all of my things with Ivy. (It was ironic really, since I was _Ivy_ pool.)Before the battle, I mean.

It didn't matter though. I stripped off my grimy, dirty clothes and threw them in a(very convenient)hamper in the corner, then grabbed the things I needed and hopped in the shower.

I relished the feeling of the hot water on my skin. It had been _forever_. I took my time since I knew this week would probably be the last week I ever bathed.

Eventually I was done, and I threw on a black long sleeved shirt and sweatpants. They both had a yellow lightning bolt on them, and they fit me perfectly. That was slightly creepy, but I ignored it.

I picked up the booklet that Mapleshade gave me, settled myself in a black chaise in the corner of the room, and began to read it.

• • •

"This week, you will be training for the games. You are forbidden to see anyone besides your fellow clan tributes outside of training, recreation, and dining times. At the end of the week, you will each be tested in combat, and the skills of each clan individually, and given your training scores. You will also be interviewed. I expect the best from all of you. During the time after the interviews, you will be given the chance to make alliances. I suggest that you do. There will be no discussing of alliances before this time. The next day… the games begin. You will be brought to the island via Dark Teleportation. On the island will be a small circular platform for each tribute. Stay on that platform until the end of Tigerstar's sixty second countdown. Step off before zero and you will be killed. Instantly. Once you reach the beach there will be a large pile of weapons, herbs, and other supplies. If you're quick, you can get what you need and get out before the bloodbath. After that your survival depends _completely_ on you. Good Luck."

-Mapleshade

My head snapped up when I sensed someone else in the room, and it was the last(but also first) person I wanted to see.

"Did you even read the booklet?" I snapped, "It says very clearly that we're not allowed to see anyone but our _own fellow Clan tributes, outside of the specified times that I won't bother to mention."_

His hair was flowing loose around his shoulders. I couldn't help but observe the darker brown and white streaks in it.

"I read it," he said quietly. "But you know I don't like to follow the rules."

"I'm not going to beat around the bush. Why are you here?" I sighed.

He refused to meet my eyes. "You and I both know that we need to talk."

I nodded. "So talk."

He took a cautious step towards my bed. I motioned that it was okay to sit.

"Well I guess I should start by explaining why I'm in these games in the first place."

I opened my mouth to put in my two cents, but he shot me a death glare. I recoiled.

"Mothwing was sick, okay? She was dying. And it wasn't just any sickness, it was the plague."

He paused for dramatic effect. It worked.

"Tigerstar gave it to her. I don't know how, but he did. His plan was to wipe all of you out with it, but I killed her before anyone could get close. And he was mad. Really mad. He knew that if he tried the same thing I would do it again, so he came up with another way to kill you off, and that way was the Games. He vowed that he would put me in them, and, well, next thing I knew I was one of you, hauling junk to this spot. And since I already knew about this place, I was forced to help build it. By the way…" he smirked, "Didja like the Ivy?"

"That was _you?_ " I mock scowled.

"Who else knew about it?"

Well that was true. Apart from him and Dovewing, nobody was aware of my Ivy obsession.

"And I see your clothes fit." He flashed me a knowing, pearly white grin.

I gasped and threw a pillow at him. "Pervert!"

He caught the pillow.

"Actually, former mentor, and former..." he trailed off. I knew what he was going to say.

 _Former boyfriend._

"Ives," he sighed, setting the pillow aside,

"What were we?"

I fiddled with the booklet pages. "I don't know what to call a maniupulated, dark relationship that was really twisted into a perfect deadly couple that frolicked in fields of flowers. I don't even know if we _were_ anything, Hawkfrost."

He swung his feet back and forth. I just noticed he wasn't wearing any shoes.

" _Can_ we be something?"

I looked up into the swirling, ice blue abyss that was his eyes, and I was surprised to see longing in them.

"I'm not a bad person, Ivypool. I'm not a monster. I didn't mean to kill Hollyleaf."

"Yes, because you were _trying_ to kill _me_ ," I pointed out bitterly.

He looked away after that. "I know. And I'm sorry."

I didn't know whether to believe him or not. Yeah, he saved us all by killing his sister, but he still killed his own sister.

"And you killed Mothwing."

I winced when he stood up sharply and glared ice shards at me.

"You know why I did that."

I was scared now, truly scared. He sounded angry.

"You know what, Ivypool? Maybe I should just go."

He turned on a dime and went to open the door.

"No, Wait. Please don't leave," I said, getting up and grabbing his wrist. His skin was cold to the touch.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Stay. Please," I begged.

He turned around and took my hand off of his arm.

"Its okay," he whispered. "I overreacted. You don't know if you can trust me yet. I understand."

"No," I shot back, "You technically saved us all. I hit a sensitive spot. I was wrong."

" _No,"_ he grinned, "I was-wait, no, you were wrong."

"If I had another pillow-mmph!"

He cut me off with a soft kiss, which I wasn't expecting at all.

I was tempted to push him away, but he was so gentle I decided not to, and let myself fall into him.

He scooped me up and brought me down onto my bed, but didn't continue to kiss me.

I pushed down a feeling of disappointment and just stared into his eyes.

I was feeling lightheaded-probably because _Hawkfrost_ just _kissed_ _me_ -and started outlining his face with my index finger.

Down his perfect jawline, under his chin, up the other jaw, over his eyes, down his nose-just before I reached his lips, he leaned in to kiss me again; but then we heard a faint knock on my door.

"Ivypool? Can I come in?"

I felt a sharp pain in my heart at the sound of Amberpaw's voice.

I waved my hand frantically at Hawkfrost, mouthing to him to get in the bathroom.

"Um, yeah," I replied.

The girl opened and stepped through the door, her face tearstained, her eyes wandering around nervously.

"Your room is different than mine," she whispered.

I patted the spot on the bed next to me. "Tell me how," I said, trying to put as much gentleness in my voice as possible.

"Well, yours is bigger," she listed, "and everything is placed differently, and your bed is bigger, and my room doesn't have a zebra print rug-"

We both jumped when a crashing noise came from the bathroom.

"What was that?" Amberpaw asked warily.

I decided not to lie. I knew she wouldn't tell.

"Hawkfrost, I don't want to know what you did, but just get your ass out here."

Amberpaw tensed when I said his name. I was impressed; she didn't show how afraid she was when he came out of the bathroom with a sheepish grin on his face. I tried to ignore the fact that he was limping.

"He's not supposed to be here, Ivypool. Why is he here?" Amberpaw inquired.

"Um, kid, let's just say Ivy and I go way back," Hawkfrost smirked.

I shot him an annoyed glance.

"I wasn't asking you," she said haughtily, "but what do you mean, 'way back?'"

He came over and whispered something in Amberpaw's ear.

Whatever he told her, it must have been bad because her ears turned a bright shade of pink.

"But," he said out loud, "I can tell you didn't come in here to compare rooms. So kiddo, I should ask, why are _you_ here?"

"Um…well, I-I read the booklet…and I don't think I'm going to make it…not even past the bloodbath," She whispered.

"Aw, kid…" Hawkfrost murmured.

I couldn't bear to see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I-Ivypool?" she whimpered,

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to die."

Something snapped in me just then, as Amberpaw began to cry in my arms. I shared a glance with Hawkfrost and I knew he felt it too.

What kind of people would throw an eleven year old girl in a fight for her life?

What kind of people would take her away from her family, her friends, and everything she had ever known just so she could die, and not even because of her own actions?

I felt bad for inwardly laughing when Hawkfrost awkwardly rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

The Dark Forest would never let me win. There was no way. But as long as I was alive, because I was definitely going to die, I could protect this girl. I could make sure she won. And if I was going to die, I would die trying, if only for little Amberpaw.

* * *

 **I would like to point something out before I get any hate against HawkXIvy.**

 **I am fully aware that it has been confirmed they never liked one another. However, this is my fanfiction, and I can do what I like with it.**

 **Also: I'm pretty sure that it's obvious that the cats are human here. I did my research, and, yes, as _cats_ , Hawkfrost is old enough to be Ivypool's father. As cats, he's four years older than her. As human beings, a four year age difference is not that big of an age gap-for teenagers/adults. And I'm going by Hawkfrost's age if he never died. Bramblestar, currently, is 9 years old, as a cat. Hawkfrost is only a year younger, and Ivypool is four, currently. I'll reveal how old they are in the fic later, but for now, that's really all you need to know. **

**Okay,sorry for that mini rant. I just wanted to make that clear. And if you actually read that, you didnt need to.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Peace out kitties,**

 **~SK ㈀8㈏3**


	3. Heathertail

**Hi! I'm back! I decided to go with a first person POV for this chapter; it just came to me naturally. Anyways, let me know if you see any typos or if you have any suggestions! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Warriors or Hunger Games series. All characters belong to Erin Hunter.**

* * *

 _Heathertail_

They tell us not to leave the facility. I don't care. They tell us that we're all going to die. _I don't care._ Really. I would've died in a regular battle. Why is this one any different? I just need to see my home again. I sigh happily as cold night air hits me in my face. I glance around, even though I'm sure no one is here, and then sprint. It felt good to have the wind hit my face for about thirty seconds, but then I slam into something hard. Another person, I think. My face spreads into a grin as I realize who it is.

"Dawnpelt? What are you doing out here? You're not supposed to leave facility grounds."

"I could ask you the same thing, Heather." She stood up, brushing herself off. She held out her hand to me, and I took it, allowing her to pull me up.

"Thanks," I said, "But seriously, what are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I just wanted to get away from things. I keep thinking I'm going to get swallowed into that mouth of a cave whenever I look at the wall. I didn't realize our symbol could be so frightening," she chuckled.

I laughed in agreement. "Yeah, I think I'm going to get sick from seeing so many swirls."

"So, did you read the booklet they gave you? I heard they say different things in each one. You know, besides explaining the games?"

I shook my head. "No, I actually didn't know. But in the back of mine it had tips for training and stuff."

Dawnpelt nodded. "Mine didn't. It had tips for interviews instead." She glanced at her wrist, probably checking the time. "I also heard that they patrol the grounds every hour. We should probably get out of here.

"Okay, I'll see you later," I said, kind of sad that I had to say goodbye to my friend. As I started to walk away, she called out my name.

"Heather, wait!" She said in a lower voice than before. I turned around and looked at her expectantly.

"Allies?"

My eyes widened for a second. That was forbidden. But then again, so was being out here.

"Yeah, sure," I grinned, "I'll see you around." "Bye," I heard her whisper, and then I dashed off towards the facility, breeze in my face once more.

 _Breeze… Breezepelt!_

He was probably wondering where I was... I started running faster, my heart skipping a beat just at the thought of him. I burst through the double doors of the facility, my footsteps echoing through the empty halls. I didn't care. I loved the fact that WindClan stayed on the first floor. It meant I could get to Breezepelt faster.

I slowed down when I reached a second set of double doors (red, with a black WindClan symbol on them, of course). I passed Whitetail and Harespring's rooms, after that reaching mine. I turned the doorknob slowly, and walked in quietly, just in case he _was_ asleep, but he wasn't. He was sitting on the futon across from my bed, leg shaking, eyes struggling to stay open. At the sound of me walking in he jumped up.

"Heather, where _were_ you? I thought they had taken you away, or something."

"Breezy, I'm fine. I just went for a run."

His eyes widened and then became steely.

"Heather, you know that's not allowed..."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, what's the worst it can do? Give me some fresh air?"

Breezepelt chuckled slightly and shook his head. "I know, but still… I was… _worried._ " His brow furrowed at the word, as if he had never been worried before. Or maybe he just wasn't used to the feeling. Yawning, he rested his chin on my head. "Well, I'm glad you're okay, but I have to go to my own room…"

My heart stopped at the thought of him leaving me. Alone. Especially in this place.

"No! Stay."

He looked down at me. "You okay, Heather?" I shook my head.

"Not if you're not here…" He let go of me and jumped on my bed, patting the spot next to him. "Well then I'll stay." I slipped off my shoes, let my hair loose, and got in bed more gently than he did.

"Good." I whispered.

He kissed my forehead softly and wrapped his arms around me. If the apprentices were here they'd probably be pretending to puke. But I didn't care. _Enjoy these moments while you still have them, Heather._ I didn't even want to think about what would be happening in a few days.

"Are you okay now, Heathertail?" I nodded, resting my head on his chest. I listened to his heart beat, not too slow, like a RiverClanner's, not too fast, like a ThunderClanner's. The perfect beat. Like a WindClanner's. Like the one that belonged to the one I wanted to win. Like Breezepelt's.

• • •

A blaring alarm sounded in my ears, forcing me to wake up. I tried to get up, but I couldn't, because apparently it didn't wake up Breezepelt.

"Breeze, you big lump, get off of me!" I said, voice muffled.

When that didn't work, I tried pushing him off . But that didn't work either. So I wiggled out from underneath him, slowly and painfully.

"Heather, where're ya going?" He asked, finally waking up.

There were bags under his amber eyes, and they were slightly bloodshot.

"Nowhere. You didn't get much sleep last night, did you?"

"No…I couldn't stop thinking, _worrying,_ 'bout the games."

"Well, that's okay right? We all worry about things," I said.

He opened his mouth to protest, but I stopped him. He was slightly frustrated, I could tell. I hated it.

"Why don't you get some more sleep? I'll wake you when I'm done getting ready." He yawned and said that was good, and then went back to sleep. I took a quick shower, and then went to see just exactly how much taste the Dark Forest had in clothes, opening my closet.

I guess it was pretty good, since I put on a pair of black sweatpants with a red tank top and a jacket that stopped halfway to my waist, along with a red headband and black sneakers. I just wish they would give it up with the symbols already.

Not wanting to because he looked so peaceful, I woke Breezepelt up again. He grumbled a bit and then trudged to his own room, leaving me alone.

The regular routine, as I'd read from the booklet, was to head to the training room, which was on the fifth floor, at approximately ten thirty. We would train for six hours, and then wash up. We would head back to the fifth floor, but instead of going to the training room we would eat in another one. There were books and a television in our rooms that we could busy ourselves with before curfew, which was ten thirty PM. Also on the fifth floor was a room with different things that we could use, for our own entertainment. When I read the booklet I was amused. It was like they were fattening up a turkey, just getting ready to slay it.

Instead of going upstairs, I just decided to wait for Breezepelt. When he finally came back, it was nine fifty, so we went up to the training room early.

As I stepped through the (predictable) double doors to the training room, my eyes widened in horror but also fascination. Different types of weapons dotted the walls, from cleavers to Kamas and…throwing knives. I felt a twinge of satisfaction at the sight of my specialty weapon, walking over slowly and reaching out to take one. Breezepelt was right behind me though, and smacked my hand away.

"Look," he whispered, "other tributes are coming in. You don't want them to know that you're good at something, or they'll go after you. Try something that you're not. Good at, I mean. Then they'll think you're…incapable. Weak." Seeing that I was slightly confused, he scratched the back of his neck and gave a nervous smile. "It's, uh, a thing I learned from training with them."

I shrugged and picked up a battle axe instead. It was heavier than what I was expecting it to be, but I got the hang of holding it soon enough.

I walked over to a couple of thin-looking logs, and took a difficult swing at one. It didn't break. I swung at it harder, and it still didn't. I let out a grunt of frustration and swung at it again. It _still_ didn't budge. I threw down the axe-oddly it bounced on the floor-and stomped back over to the weapons wall. I could feel the eyes of other tributes on me as, against Breezepelt's will, as I took a handful of knives.

I whirled around and threw them at each of the four logs, each knife landing in the center. I stepped back, a smug feeling inside of me, only to see that RiverClan brat Minnowtail's eyes narrowed into slits, her mouth twisted into a nasty scowl.

"I can do that too! Watch me! " she yelled, and yanked the knives out of the logs.

On her first attempt, the knife didn't even reach the log, the second barely even touched it. On her third try, the knife whizzed _past the log and landed in the head of a target mannequin._ Minnowtail really couldn't throw knives.

I held my breath to keep from laughing, but my face must have been really distorted because she noticed and calmly walked over to the weapons wall and grabbed a _katana_! She must have been really stupid to take that. Didn't she know that she just humiliated herself? She spun the sword in her hand-maybe I stood corrected-and sliced a log completely in half.

 _Okay, now I stand corrected…_

She sauntered over to me-gave me the finger (What did I even _do_ )and placed the katana back on the wall. I rolled my eyes and ignored her, deciding to go check out the survival skills part of the training room.

As I worked on making a fire, I surveyed the other tributes. From ThunderClan there was Dovewing and that boyfriend of hers, Bumblestripe. They would be fairly easy to get rid of. I would feel bad about killing the little apprentices, if I had to, but whatever. The only real challenges would be Mousewhisker and Ivypool.

Mousewhisker might-mind you, only if I _have_ to,-take a little work, but Ivypool was the one to beat. She had trained with Hawkfrost when they were in the place of no stars, Breezepelt had said, and she, I could see right now, was extremely skilled with a mace. A _spiked_ one, not to mention. I shivered(even though I was making a fire) and decided not to think about that.

From ShadowClan was Olivenose (easy), Cloverpaw (oh well), Smokefoot (that might be hard), and Crowfrost with Dawnpelt (my Ally, hopefully Allies). Tigerheart I was hoping would be an ally as well, if not, he would be hard to defeat.

In RiverClan, I was now hoping to kill of Minnowtail, and I guess her two brothers Pebblefoot and Grasspelt wouldn't be a challenge. Rushtail was my friend, hopefully she could be killed by someone else, and I didn't even know about Petalfur. Then there was Hawkfrost…he saw me looking at him and his eyes took on a guarded look. His ice blue orbs sent shudders throughout my body, and I couldn't help but notice him whisper something into Ivypool's ear, _still staring at me._ Great, he was on _her_ side?

I decided to just observe my Clanmates. Whitetail and Nightcloud were sparring, and Harespring was taking an herbs quiz. Breezy was practicing his skills with bola. I would feel really bad if I had to kill any of them, especially Slightpaw. He was like the little brother I never had. Breezepelt was going to try to let me win, I knew that, but I wasn't going to let him do that.

I was satisfied with my fire, and just for fun I began to weave synthetic flowers together, forming a flower crown. I grinned, put my fire out, and went over to place my creation on Slightpaw's head.

"Hey, Heather, " He said, sharpening one of the Spears from the weapons wall. I fake pouted.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Because you and Breezepelt are the only people here who would actually talk to me, and Breezepelt doesn't give a shit about flower crowns," he shrugged.

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess that's true. He won't even look at one, " I said, my mouth spreading into a small smile.

"Are you going to daydream about him again?" Slightpaw said, smirking.

"What? No!"

"Yes you are."

"I am _not!"_

"You totally are."

"I totally am not."

"Whatever. You know, he came into my room this morning and told me something..."

"What did he tell you?" That must've been what had taken him so long...

"He…he said that he wanted you to win. _Needed_ you to win. That if he won, and you died, there would be nothing for him to come home to. That he didn't deserve it anyways. And… he told me that if I lived long enough, he wanted me to kill him." Slightpaw sighed. "But I can't. I can't kill him, he's like a father to me. How can I kill someone who took better care of me than my real father did?"

I didn't know what to say to him, because I didn't know what to say to myself. I knew it was true. How could I have been so selfish? I wanted him to win, but it would be the worst thing for him. His mother would be dead, I would be dead, and his father didn't even care about him.

None of us were going to win, anyways. Who could compete with Hawkfrost?

But what about him?

He wouldn't have anything to go home to either, since his sister had just recently died, from the torture. Everyone would hate him.

I realized that most of the tributes would have nobody if they won. And even if they did, did they really?

 _The only victor in these games is the Dark Forest._

* * *

 **So did you like? Should I keep writing in first person, or did you like third person better? I can't think of anything else to say, so...**

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 **VolcanicPizza:**

 **I felt bad for her too, she shouldn't be going through something like this at her age... I actually never heard of either an atlatl or a gladius, but I looked them up and I can see how they would suit her. I'll add those in somewhere, since they would fit in with the other weapons. Thanks for the idea!**

 **Snowfall16:**

 **I'm glad you liked it! Don't worry, you'll be seeing a lot more from other tributes ^^ I'm going to do a POV of at least one from each Clan before I get back to ThunderClan, though. You'll see Amberpaw from the sidelines, or something like that.**

 **QOTD:** **Who do you think Minnowtail's going to piss off next? ㈵0**

 **I actually have no hard feelings towards Minnowtail, I just needed someone to play the role she plays in this. So please, no flames!**

 **Peace out kitties,**

 **~SK ㈏3㈀8**


	4. A Par-tay! and a Deal

_**Oh. My. Gosh. I am so sorry! I basically ditched you guys! What has it been? TWO MONTHS?! I haven't updated in two months?!**_

 **Whew. Okay. Sorry. Really. I have no excuses. But hey, I'm back! Anyways, to make up for my absence, I'm pretty sure this chapter is longer than the others. I think! But I tried my best.**

* * *

 _ **Tigerheart**_

"Tigerheart! Bro, wake up!"

I sat straight up to Dawnpelt, shaking me awake.

"Dawn! How many times have I told you not to do that?!" I muttered, "Stupid bitch..."

A wave of mock anger fell across her face.

"What did you just call me?!"

I smirked. "Stupid bitch," I said again.

She rolled her eyes.

"Dawnpelf! Gt ov me!" I huffed, since she threw herself on top of me-her only way to beat me in a fight.

She rolled off, now looking more serious.

"Do you know what time it is?"

I shook my head warily.

"Tigerheart, it's 10:40! We're _late!_ For _training!_ "

My eyes widened in horror. We had never been tardy for anything ever before, and the first time we were it was for training that could possibly save our lives?

I jumped out of my bed, yanked open my drawer, threw on a sweatshirt and rushed to put on my sneakers. I didn't care that my hair was sticking straight up as I grabbed Dawn and dragged her down the hall with me. After her constant punching and kicking I let go, not allowing myself to slow down while doing so.

Obviously, running was not my thing. I would have been glad to leave that to WindClan. I was already tired and I had only run up one flight of stairs. That wasn't acceptable for me, a warrior of my own strength, and I decided that after I won these games I would increase my speed and endurance.

I kept running, however, and reached the fifth floor within a few more minutes. I slowed my pace and scanned the doors of the long corridor-we were only going to be here for a _week_ , what did they need all of these rooms for-stopping at the two labeled _Training Room_. The name was incredibly creative of Tigerstar.

I pushed the doors open, fully prepared for whatever punishment would await me for my tardiness.

Eyes trained on the ground, I stepped in, knowing that the eyes of the other tributes would be on _me._

Almost immediately, a voice was hissing in my ear.

"Ah, _traitor,_ you finally decided to show up. Think you're better than everyone else, that you and your bratty sister can go on sleeping?"

I didn't have to look up to know it was Brokenstar. From my months of torture, and also from training with them, I knew not to attempt defending myself.

"No sir." I still didn't bother to look at him, and that was my mistake. He slapped my cheek, and I flinched.

" _Look at me when I am speaking to you._ Understand, Tigerheart?" he spat.

I raised my head, my cheek stinging, and glared into his amber orbs.

"Yes, _sir._ "

He glared right back at me, unconvinced, until I finally looked away.

"For your punishment, you'll be sparring for two hours, nonstop. You'll go up against…Dovewing. Now get to the cages." Brokenstar flashed a sickening yellow and black grin in my direction.

 _Dovewing._

 _Why you?_

The other tributes seemed to part, to reveal _her,_ standing at the very back of the clump. Next to Bumblestripe, of course. _Holding his hand._ I curled my lip to disguise all of the other emotions stirring inside of me.

Actual disgust.

Hurt.

Jealousy.

Heartbreak.

Bitterness.

I made sure to avoid her gaze.

"Quit taking your time, and get to the sparring cages!" Brokenstar snapped, once again in my ear. I resisted the urge to rub it.

"Dovewing. Let's go," I said harshly, already heading towards the area Brokenstar wanted me to go to so badly. She let go of Bumblestripe and caught up to me. We reached the cages, and I shut the door behind us.

Typical of them not to give us any gear.

"Ready?" I smirked.

She nodded, gulped, looked scared. In all honesty, I didn't care. I just wanted to fight her at the moment. Make her hurt.

 _Stop it, Tigerheart. You don't want to become like Tigerstar, do you? Make sure that your family continues to carry a bad name?_

What did it matter? I was _already_ like him. Just not as bad. Not as evil. Not yet.

• • •

"She put up a pretty good fight. For _her,_ anyways. Got a kick to my jaw that'll definitely leave a bruise." I was chatting with Breezepelt and Crowfrost as I threw a shiruken at a target.

Breeze threw one, landing it a little ways off from the center.

"Girl's gonna die off quick anyways. Let her get confident. It'll only hurt her more," He smirked.

"Still got that spunk, huh Breezy?" I turned my head to see Dovewing's sister, Ivypool standing behind my friend. A smug smile was on her face.

He rolled his eyes at her. "What'd you do this time, Ives?"

"Oh, nothing. Except completely kick Minnowtail's ass in mace practice..."

Crowfrost walked over and fistbumped her.

"Nice," he grinned, "Did she get hurt? Tell me she got like a fatal neck injury or something."

Ivypool shook her head in mock sadness. "No, unfortunately not. Darkstripe stopped me before I could do anymore damage to her. Not just physically, either. She's sooo jealous of Hawk liking me more than he likes her. But, if she hasn't noticed, nobody likes her. She's just too much of a bitch."

I let out a low chuckle. "The only person that likes her is herself."

Breeze rolled his amber orbs again. "As if," he muttered. "She's in _love_ with her hideous face…"

I huffed and threw another shiruken.

I actually didn't think Minnowtail was all that bad. I had been friends with her before, and she was actually nice if you got to know her. But I wasn't going to tell them that. I'd show them, when I became her ally in the Games. This would definitely enrage them, want them to go after me.

When they did that, I would snap their necks.

"So, Ivy," I hissed, diverting my thoughts from that subject, "How's Dovewing? Her leg ok?" I smirked at the memory of landing a hard kick to her shin.

Ivypool's jaw set at this. "What, still not over her?" she laughed bitterly. "The bitch is fine."

I smirked again because of my knowledge that Ivypool wasn't as fond of Dove as a normal sister was. When I had trained in the Place of No Stars, Tigerstar had informed me that the only way they had gotten her to join their ranks was through Hawkfrost manipulating her, telling her that he could make her better than her twin.

"Whatever, " I scoffed. "Honestly, I could care less."

And I wasn't lying. I could. And I didn't care so much, that Dovewing would be the first one I'd go after in the Games.

• • •

As I stood in my bathroom that night, tending to the bruise on my jaw, I heard a knock on my door. I grunted and trudged to it, cracking it open to see the grinning face of Olivenose, my sister's best friend. She was actually really cute, with her ombre blonde-brown hair and her cheeky smile. I hated to admit she might be one of my possible weaknesses, since I had the smallest crush on her.

"Well, you're looking excited," I groaned tiredly. I was already exhausted from training.

She bounced on her heels, her smile growing even wider. "That's because I am," she said quietly.

I gave her an exasperated huff. "What's going on? Shouldn't you be in bed? It's almost time for curfew."

Her amber eyes shone. "That's what I'm excited about!" She looked about ready to burst with her energy, so I pulled her into my room before she yelled anything loudly like she usually did.

"Olivenose," I groaned again, "What is it…"

She bit her bottom lip for a couple of seconds and just stood there, and I was going to say something else to show my annoyance when she burst out,

"We're having a party. And by a party I mean we'll party like we're never going to party again. And in this case, we aren't. Tigerheart, " she squealed, " this is gonna be epic! And it'll be way past curfew, too. Honestly, Tigerstar thinks we're gonna go to bed at ten thirty?"

My eyes widened.

"A party?"

She tapped my nose with her index finger and I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"Yea, silly, a _par-tay!"_

" _Tonight?!"_

Now it was her turn to huff.

"No, you dumbass… Thursday night. So that we have energy on Friday, enough to keep us up for the day, and so that we can be refreshed for…nevermind that. I came to let you know, since Dawn and Heather came up with the whole thing."

"Figures," I muttered. "And if we get caught?"

"We won't. And during our free time we'll be planning it and scoping out a good place to have it," she explained.

"Fine," I growled.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Now that you're coming, it'll be bett-oh, um, that's not..."

"What was that?" I smirked.

She stuttered as her cheeks turned a shade of bright pink.

"U-um, I-I was just…I was going to say that the party would be even better with you there…"

I decided to tease her. "Who said I was coming?"

She looked up at me in surprise. "Well you said 'we' before.."

I snickered and ruffled her shoulder-length hair. "Aw, come on Olivenose, you know I'm just messing with you."

Stars, I really hoped I didn't have to kill this girl…

"Oh. Well, in that case, I'll be going," she said, trying to get her hair back into its previous state.

I led her back to my door, since we has somehow managed to wander over to my bed. I opened it, and she started to walk out, but then pivoted and squeezed me with a hug.

I stumbled back in surprise, but then lightly hugged her back. When she let go, she looked back at me and winked. I hoped I wasn't blushing.

"Night, Tiger."

"Night," I whispered.

Oh, Stars, my face was so red.

Shit.

• • •

I crawled into my bed and was going to put on a movie when a shadow appeared in front of me.

I jumped and pressed myself to the edge of my bed as amber eyes almost identical to mine glinted in the darkness.

Tigerstar.

"Hello, Tigerheart," he snickered.

"W-what do you want?" I snapped.

He stepped out in front of me, revealing his heavily scarred face.

"Oh, nothing…except…"

"Except what? Spit it out!" I growled.

"Except to make a deal with you…"

I calmed down a bit and perked up at this.

"What kinda deal are we talking about?"

He flashed a smirk at me. "An evil one, of course."

I rested my head on my hands, looking at him coolly. "You have my interest. Talk."

If I was any other tribute, my grandfather would have torn out my throat by now for the amount of disrespect I was giving him.

But I wasn't any other tribute.

"Well…I can offer you a guaranteed win in the Games. On one condition. Actually, two. Maybe more."

"And these conditions are…?"

"You join our side, and stay on it _for good_ this time. You have the potential to be great, Tigerheart. It's in your blood. Your kin denied the power that was calling them, and look where that got them? You can be better than them. If you accept, that is.

"And the other condition? Every kill you make has to be painful, and slow. No mercy. If they aren't, or if there is any hesitance, I will take it upon myself to end you personally. Deal or no deal?"

I thought of my friends, Breezepelt and Crowfrost and Mousewhisker. And of my sister. And of Olivenose. Did I really want to hurt them? Did I really want to accept this? Did I really want to become a monster?

What was the point in asking?

I already was one.

"Deal."

* * *

 **Ok, I lied. It's not longest. But I really did try...**

 **Review Replies**

 **Snowfall16-No need to apologize. And I decided to stick with first person! Also, since I'm assuming you read the chapter, you now know that I had plans for that curfew.**

 **VolcanicPizza-Yeah, I'm staying with first person. And can I ask how you found out about an atlatl?**

 **I know this is the third time, but I really am sorry for not updating sooner. I've been working on something really special, and it's a surprise, plus school's been as big of an inconvenience as ever.**

 **QOTD: What do you think of Tigerstar's deal? Did he ask too much from Tigerheart?**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **~SK**


	5. Rock Boy

**Hi, I'm back! I suffered from a amall case of writer's block ;( I'm glad to say this is definitely the longest chapter, so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Warrior Cats or Hunger Games series. The storyline is mine, though.**

* * *

 _ **Pebblefoot**_

I gaped in disbelief at Rushtail.

"Seriously? A party? Do you guys have a death wish?" I muttered.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Come on, Pebblefoot. It's not a big deal. Okay, maybe it is a big deal, but they can't kill us. That'd just ruin the purpose of their _precious games_." She curled her lip at that.

"I guess you're right about that." I said back to her.

"Ha, me? Right bout somethin? Not in a million moons."

I shoved her playfully. "Come on, Rush, you're one of the smartest people I know!"

She frowned and looked at the ground. "Not smart enough to save Hollowflight…" she murmured.

"I-I better go," she whispered. "I still have to tell Minnowtail and-and _him_ about the party." She was obviously scared to tell Hawkfrost.

As she turned to leave, I put my hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I could tell Hawkfrost for you. I know you're…uncomfortable with it," I grinned.

She shrugged me off and walked out the door, muttering that it would be fine.

I stared at my bedroom door after she left. What was up with her? Usually she would at least show some sign of affection before going, but this was different.

I sighed and slipped my boots on, silently going out the door and down the corridor.

I shuddered at the darkness, and how it seemed to increase as I made my way towards the end of the Hall where Hawkfrost's dorm was.

When I reached it, I stared at it in horror. It was barred off and surrounded by jagged rocks near the door, and when I walked forward tentatively to knock, I ended up banging my head on thick, barely visible glass.

I stepped back and observed the glass, trying to find a way in. I noticed a small crack and felt cold air blowing from it. I pushed on it slightly, and immediately a black flash surrounded me and I found myself in Hawkfrost's room.

I let out an exasperated huff when I realized I wasn't actually in his room yet. There was another door that I had to open, actually open and not push on any glass before I reached it.

 _Now_ I was there, and the only thing I could do was stare.

RiverClan had it good, but Hawkfrost' had it _good._ For a person snapped at so much, he sure had his luxuries.

Yeah, we had our walk in closets and our bathrooms and our springy beds, but he had a kitchen and a second floor and an extra springy bed that you could tell was extra springy just by looking at it.

How was this even a dorm?

"Wow," I breathed, still not able to peel my eyes away from the _chandelier_ made of _ice_ hanging from the ceiling.

But my mistake was making a sound.

All of a sudden, I was knocked forcefully to the ground and all of my breath was swept out of me.

"Just what exactly do you think you're doing here?"

I gulped as I found myself staring into the chilling ice blue and cold eyes of one of the most dangerous people in this building, and I remembered why Rushtail was so afraid to come here in the first place.

I was at a loss of words, and obviously he noticed so he removed his foot from my chest, rolling his eyes.

"I was wondering which one of you would be brave enough to come here first. Get up," he said, holding his hand out to me.

I reluctantly took it and he pulled me up.

He crossed his arms after steadying me and cocked up an eyebrow.

"Well? Why are you here?"

"I-I-um…"

He shook his head knowingly. "Here, come this way. Maybe something to drink will calm you down?"

I smiled nervously. I didn't really want to venture any further into his dorm, so I took a deep breath and spit it out.

"We-We're planning on having a party, on Thursday. We're inviting all of the tributes. It was ShadowClan's idea."

He grunted and said something under his breath.

"What?" I asked.

"I said that that's not the best idea, unless you want to die early."

I nodded in agreement.

"That's what I told Rush. But no one ever listens to me."

"Rush?"

"Rushtail. My girlfriend."

"Oh. Rock boy's got a girl, huh?" he teased, nudging me.

 _He called me rock boy…that's…weird._

"Wait, you're saying they'll kill us anyways? Won't that ruin the games?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, but my father doesn't care. He'll just pick off more people from the clans to replace you. And are you saying you're dating your former apprentice?"

"Yeah…do you have a problem with that?" I snapped.

"Ooh, Rocky's feisty. But no."

"Good, you shouldn't, since you did the same thing."

"It was never official," he muttered, "our mentor-apprentice relationship and our…other relationship."

"Well yeah. And I actually love her," I said, shooting him a sharp glare. I didn't know Ivypool well, but nobody deserved to be treated the way she was.

A look of utter rage crossed Hawkfrost's face.

"How _dare you,_ " he snarled, pinning me against the wall in one swift move. "How. _Dare._ You."

I shivered in fear at his eyes, aflame with anger and another emotion I would never understand.

My throat dried up, my mouth open in shock.

He thrust his mouth up to my ear.

"How dare you accuse me of not loving her," he spat. "You will _never_ know what I feel for her. Now get out. _Get out!_ " he screamed.

I scrambled away from him and towards the door as fast as I could. I caught one last glimpse of him before shutting the door.

" _And I'm not coming to your fucking party!"_

• • • •

"And then he screamed at me to get out and that he wasn't going to the party."

I finished telling my experience to Minnowtail and she was in awe.

"You mean you actually went in Hawkfrost's dorm?! That's frickin awesome, bro!"

"Not as awesome as you think," I said. "He has an _ice chandelier._ Isn't that creepy to you?"

"No," my sister giggled, pulling her long, dark hair up into a ponytail, "I think it's pretty sexy."

I let out an exasperated Huff. "Honestly, Minnowtail, he's not all that great. Are you forgetting the fact that he dangerously pinned me? _Twice?"_

"Yup," she grinned. "At least he didn't kill you."

"He seemed just about ready to," I muttered.

"Yeah, and over that _Ivypool._ What's so great about her anyways?"

I shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? No offense, sis, but haven't you noticed that a lot of the other tributes don't like you?"

"What are you talking about? Everyone loves me."

She rolled her eyes as we walked into a smaller room where we could grab something to eat before training. Two of the ShadowClan tributes, Olivenose and Cloverpaw, immediately crossed to the other side of the space when they saw Minnowtail.

"Loves you…right," I said dryly as I grabbed a fish cake from the many plates of breakfast foods lining the counter.

"They do, I swear," she continued, "They just don't want to admit it because they're all secretly jealous of me."

I took a bite of my cake while she grabbed a muffin. "And why would they be jealous of you?"

"They want my looks and amazing bod, of course," she smirked , twirling her ponytail.

I shook my head. "You're hopeless," I sighed.

"Hopeless…ly irresistible."

"Which is why none of the boys in our Clan were chasing after you while we still lived there," I retorted.

"Not the point. Let's get going," Minnowtail replied cheerfully, snatching another muffin and bouncing out of the room.

"Love how you completely _ignored_ the point," I huffed, jogging to catch up to her.

"Was there ever really a point?"

I sighed again. "This is discouraging."

"What? Why would _I_ be discouraging?"

"Plenty of reasons," I huffed again.

"Give me _One._ "

I glanced to the side of me, seeing that, even though she disguised it well, she was worried about what I would say. So I decided to continue our argument as to not hurt her.

"Well, as I _pointed_ out before, you completely ignored the point I was trying to make, leaving me with no subjects to conjure for a conversation."

"And you say _I'm_ the hopeless one. There are plenty of subjects to talk about. And stop using fancy words like 'conjure.' It's weird."

"What subjects, then?"

She shoved open the training room doors with a loud _bang._

"Oh, and that's another reason why," I teased, "You think you own the place."

The sounds of the other tributes sparring and shouting, along with the pinging of the herbs and weapons quizzes buzzed in my ears as I walked over to the weapons wall with my sister.

"Like the subject of how I'm going to beat you in a little swordfighting match, "Minnowtail said, ignoring my remark. "Looks like we're not the only ones who decided to come early," she observed, "Everyone but those two Shadow bitches is here."

"I shrugged. They probably don't want the same thing to happen to them that happened to Tigerheart. I know I wouldn't want to spar nonstop for two hours. Now...about that swordfighting match? I know you'll want to beat me after totally getting slaughtered by Ivypool yesterday."

"I _did not_ get slaughtered, bro. You don't know what you saw." She protested.

"You weren't the one watching," I quipped.

"Fine. She beat me. Badly. But I'm going to beat _you._ "

I jumped up to grab a longsword-the earth equivalent to a watersword, which I would have preferred. But, since they would have the longsword in the games, I could sharpen up my skills with it. I just hoped to the forsaken place that they would have a watersword then, too.

Minnowtail struggled to reach her favored weapon-the katana. I reached up and grabbed it for her.

"I don't know why you insist on using this thing," I said, handing it over to her, "It's so heavy."

"What are you talking about?" She replied, annoyed. "It's only a pound heavier than yours."

"Whatever." I shot her a smirk, careful not to trip and kill myself as I bounded over to the ring. She followed close behind me.

Minnowtail positioned herself in the corner of the ring, putting herself into a readied stance. I did the same.

"Ready?" She asked.

I gave her a curt nod, and then we were off.

She charged towards me, and immediately I knew that she was going to "stab" my stomach. Right before she reached it, I grabbed her wrist and twisted it to the right and up so that it went behind her back, and she gasped in pain.

"Predictable. That's your problem, dear," I whispered in her ear teasingly, loosening my grip on her wrist.

With her other hand, she brought the handle of her sword back and rammed it into my ribs, causing me to double over, but I got up quickly.

"Predictable. Riiight," She grinned wickedly as she put herself in her stance again.

I rolled my shoulders and my eyes. "Okay, sis, less talking, more fighting."

I dashed forward and jabbed my sword to her side, careful not to hurt her but making it clear that if we were actually fighting she would have a deep cut there.

She saw it coming, however, and dodged to the side, and then I felt the tip of her katana touch my back. I spun around and brought my sword up to bring it down on her, but she brought hers up and we ended up the way we usually did, battling to take each other's sword out of our hands without moving the actual swords from their position.

I decided to play dirty and risked losing my balance as I kicked out my foot and swiped her feet out from under her, then continuing to place my foot on her chest.

She snarled but then rested her head back.

"Geez, tone down the animal, Minnow."

My head snapped to the side to see Mousewhisker leaning against the ring's barriers, and I grew uncomfortable due to the fact that he used to, or maybe still did, had feelings for Minnowtail.

"What do you want, Mousewhisker?" I snapped.

He held his hands up in defense. "Whoa, calm down. I just couldn't resist watching a good fight. It was just nice to know that there are other sword wielders in the games. Everyone but me uses something different. Y'know, in my clan."

I narrowed my eyes to hide my smirk. _Good, give away your weapon. Let me know what I'm up against._

"What do your other clanmates use? I know Ivypool uses a mace."

He nodded eagerly. "Yeah, Molepaw and Amberpaw usually stick to using tonfas, bladed and unbladed, and Dovewing-wait a sec..."

He saw straight through my trick, but not after revealing two of the other tribute's weapons. Even if they were apprentices, that information was useful.

He glared at me, disgusted, and turned to leave, when Minnowtail called out to him.

"Hey Mousewhisker, wait! You wanna go against me? I promise I wont use it against you, honest to St-you know."

He seemed to cheer up a bit. "Sure."

"Well go grab a sword and let's go!" He ran off towards the wall and I took my foot off her chest.

"What do you think you're doing?" I challenged.

"Being friendly, unlike you. That wasn't very nice, Pebblefoot." She said quietly, getting to her feet.

"I was just getting information so I know what we're up against."

"And I'm doing the same thing, genius. Now scram, Mousewhisker's coming back."

She gestured for me to leave as her new fighting partner came over, and I did, reluctantly.

I walked slowly to go find someone else, listening behind me. I heard Minnowtail's light laughter as she fought Mousewhisker, and the clanging of their swords.

She didn't _sound_ like she was gathering information. She actually sounded like she was having fun. She hadn't sounded that happy in a long time.

Had Minnowtail just lied to me?

She hadn't lied to me since she stopped training in the Dark Forest.

I didn't trust that ThunderClanner. I didn't like those two hanging out together, especially after their past situation. I didn't want Minnowtail's heart to get softened by that hothead. And I would go to whatever lengths I had to prove it.

• • • •

"Ha, that's child's play," Tigerheart scoffed as Crowfrost caught five grapes in his mouth.

"Prove it," The Shadowclanner shot back.

Tigerheart rolled his eyes and grabbed a bunch of grapes, picked off seven, and threw all of them up into the air at once.

He caught all of them but one.

" _Ha, that's child's play,"_ Crowfrost mimicked, "That's only one more than me."

"Well both of you are children," Dawnpelt piped up. She grabbed the bunch away from her brother and pulled the rest off, ten in total.

She caught all of them.

I looked on in amusement at the Shadowkids' antics, wondering how catching grapes in their mouths entertained them.

"I bet you're thinkin the same thing I am," Grasspelt nudged my arm with his elbow.

I cocked my eyebrow to show I was listening.

"Trout biscuits!" He practically yelled, drawing all the attention over to us.

"Good job, you idiot," Petalfur growled, "Now everyone's watching us."

"Typical Riverclanners, always thinking about fish," Tigerheart scoffed.

"What, you got any tricks to show us?" Smokefoot asked.

"Well there is one..." Rushtail chuckled mischievously. "Hey babe, show 'em what you do with your food sometimes," she smirked, nudging me with her shoulder.

What is it with my clanmates and nudging me today?

But I knew what she was talking about.

"Want me to scare em off, don't you?" I whispered.

She nodded, the mischievous tone she had carried in her voice now in her eyes.

"Fine, I'll show them," I said more loudly.

"Ok, let's see what you've got," Tigerheart replied, leaning back into his chair.

I snatched a banana-perfect for this-and took a bite out of it. Then I pushed it to the back of my throat and opened my mouth to show the ShadowClan tributes.

"Nothing there, right?" Grasspelt asked.

They nodded.

Then, keeping my mouth open, I pushed the food back up, sort of like how a bird regurgitated it's food to give to it's chicks.

Not only did mashed up banana taste disgusting(since I never liked bananas anyways), but it looked disgusting too.

"Ew, dude, that's disgusting!"

"Do it again, do it again!" Cloverpaw shouted.

"Yeah. Do it again," Smokefoot nodded.

So I did. This time with kiwi.

Then pomegranate seeds.

Then oranges.

Strawberries.

Plums.

I had to admit it was getting tiring.

"I'm gonna go grab some water, I rasped, and pushed back from my chair.

I jogged over to the piles of bottled water and-oh, pure joy.

Guess who was also there?

"Hey, rock boy. Nice trick."

"Hi, Hawkfrost," I grunted.

"I just wanted to apologize for...the other night."

"It's fine, really."

No, it really wasn't.

"You sure?" I didn't look at him, but I could hear the frown in his voice.

"Sure," I said, stifling the urge to grit my teeth.

Nope.

"Ok, then. I'll see you around?"

"Sure," I said again, finally grabbing a bottle of water.

I thought I was seeing things at first, but after a second glance, as I walked back to the round tables, I caught the unmistakable gleam of wicked amber orbs watching me from the corner.

* * *

 **I like writing from Pebblefoot's POV. I'd like to think that he and Minnowtail are close, especially because he almost died when they were kits. We'll be back to ThunderClan in the next chapter!**

 ** _Review Replies_**

 **VolcanicPizza: Hmm, okay. Nice to know. Might be useful. And thanks, that makes me feel a lot better about myself(no offense or anything). Also, I have my reasons for Tigerstar's...lack of requests.**

 **This is Silverkitty16, bringing you an update at approximately 3:21 AM, Eastern Standard Time. Now I'm going to get some much needed sleep.**

 **Reviews are encouraging, and I don't know if there are any guests or silent readers out there, but just know that I love you all!**

 ***yawns***

 **~SK**


	6. Anything to get her out of my face

**Satisfying the readers and giving them what they want is not usually what i do, but Snowy, here's your Amberpaw chapter.**

 **I honestly completely forgot that i wrote this chapter. i had it ready months ago, but ive been so busy. And to make matters worse, this chapter is really short. I hope you enjoy it anyways.**

 **#howmanytimescaniusethewordchapterinanauthorsnote**

* * *

 _ **Amberpaw**_

I knew Pebblefoot had seen him. I had seen him too.

 _Tigerstar._

Standing in the corner of the room like the creep that he was, watching his son interact with other people.

Watching all of us.

If I was strong, or smart, or fast enough I would have done something to stop him a long time ago.

But I was only eleven. I couldn't do anything.

Which was why I was probably going to die first.

But I couldn't do anything about it.

Yeah, Molepaw was an apprentice, too, but he was a year older than me, and a lot smarter.

And Cloverpaw and Slightpaw excelled in their Clan's special skills.

I couldn't even climb a tree.

Which was why I was doing all I could to learn herbs. If I _did_ get hurt, without being severely injured, I could maybe heal myself and wait for everyone else to kill each other.

Or before Tigerheart killed everybody.

I saw the way he looked at all of us. Analyzing us, seeing what our weaknesses were, our strengths, seeing what he could use against us.

If he was going to dominate these games, I didn't stand a chance. None of us did.

Except maybe Hawkfrost. But if he won, what would he do? Would he use his mortal body as an advantage and rejoin his father?

No. Tigerstar wouldn't let him win.

What was Ivypool thinking, letting that monster into her room, letting him _kiss_ her? I wasn't an idiot. I had seen how swollen her lips were.

Whatever. It wasn't my place to judge. I was just a lowly apprentice. She was a warrior. She could do what she wanted.

I looked up as Molepaw approached me.

"Hey Amberpaw. Studying herbs again?"

I looked back down at the tablet that had been in one of the rec rooms and nodded.

He sat down on a beanbag chair next to me and looked over my shoulder.

"Chamomile, huh? That's a good one. For colds, fevers, anti-inflammatory, and wounds…and that's just naming a few."

He said all of that without looking, and I couldn't even remember how to pronounce the plant.

I really am useless.

I looked away.

I heard the frown in his voice. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I muttered.

From the corner of my eye, he looked like he wanted to say more, but didn't.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"8:30," I said back.

"Oh. Um…I'm going to go see how Bumblestripe is healing up. Want to come?"

I totally forgot. We were all surprised when Mapleshade stopped at each of our rooms and gave us this weird ointment. It healed all of our injuries overnight, but since Bumblestripe had some of the worst it was taking a lot longer. He was getting better, but it was slow, and his wounds kept reopening during training.

I set the tablet aside. "Sure." He shot me one last look of concern but then stood up, and we were on our way.

Molepaw knocked tentatively on the door.

"Come in," Dovewing's voice rang from inside.

We walked in, and I almost hurled from the disgusting scent coming out of Bumblestripe's infections.

Dovewing looked and sounded tired. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, bags under her eyes, wearing a tank top and shorts. It was nearing the end of autumn, the building was heated but chilled from Tigerstar and his pawns, and she was barely wearing anything.

And Bumblestripe looked even worse.

At least he was a little better, since some of the color had come back to his face and eyes, and the pus stopped flowing from his wounds, but he was still pretty sickly, and he was knocked out cold. Dovewing was pressing a wet cloth to his head.

"How is he?" Molepaw asked.

Dovewing sighed. "Better, a lot better, but the training isn't helping. If he at least got some real rest every once in a while he'd be completely fine, but we don't have the time. I just hope he heals before the Games."

"I'm sure he will," I added, "he's pretty strong."

 _Yeah, but not as strong as Tigerheart, or Smokefoot, or Breezepelt, or Hawkfrost…_

I glanced at Bumblestripe again. There were gashes and cuts all down his legs, and plenty of scrapes and bruises on his arms. His jaw was swollen and had a black eye, but I was guessing that was from training and not the battle.

"Dovewing?" I said.

"Yeah," she answered back weakly.

"Do you want me to watch him for a while? You look really stressed."

She looked just about ready to jump up and run out of the room.

"Yes, thank you so much, Amberpaw! Here, make sure this stays cold, and if he wakes up, come and get me." She handed me the cloth and then she was gone.

"Well _she_ was in a hurry to get out of here," Molepaw muttered.

I shrugged and took Dovewing's place, pressing the cloth to his head. Bumblestripe's brow furrowed, but other than that there was no other movement.

There really wasn't that much to do besides get up and wet the cloth every five minutes. I could see why Dovewing was so quick to escape. It was extremely boring. Molepaw tried to make small talk with me, but there wasn't really anything to talk about.

I was pretty sure an hour had passed when Bumblestripe stirred and opened his eyes.

"Amberpaw? What are you doing here? Where's Dovewing?" He mumbled.

"Um...Dovewing went to go freshen up. I took over for her. She'll probably be back soon?"

"Why did that last part sound like a question?"

"Cause she, uh, never really said when she was coming back. She left maybe an hour ago."

He started to sit up, but decided against it and laid back down.

"You really didn't have to stay this long you know. I'm fine," He said.

"I beg to differ," Molepaw but in, "What happened to your stomach?"

He looked away. "Nothing."

"Bumblestripe," Molepaw said more firmly, "what happened?"

He sighed. "Fine. I got stabbed."

"What? When? By who? Does Dovewing know?" I asked frantically.

Bumblestripe held his hands up in defense. "Whoa, little lady, slow down with the questions. And no. Dove doesn't know. I've been treating this wound on my own."

"Why won't you tell her?" Molepaw asked.

"Because," he whispered, "It happened yesterday. And if she knew, she'd flip out."

"Bumblestripe," I said more urgently, "who stabbed you?"

I had a feeling that I already knew the answer.

"Tigerheart."

 _"What?!_ "

• • • •

 _Pebblefoot_

Minnowtail was pacing. Pacing in my room and it was annoying me to death.

Well, not to death. That part would come later.

"Would you mind telling me your problem, Minnowtail?" I snapped, "If you're going to come into my room you could at least tell me why you're pacing up and down!"

"There's no place to have the party," She muttered, "How are we supposed to have a party if there's no place to have it?"

I sighed. "You're telling me that in this whole entire building, with so many rooms on the fifth floor it'd take at least a month to go through them all, there's not one that we can use?"

She shook her head. "No...besides the rec rooms and the training room, they're all locked. And, before you ask," Minnow said, shooting me a sharp glare, "We couldn't pick them. They're guarded by some sort of dark energy. Probably the same stuff Tigerstar used to...resurrect Hawkfrost."

"Hawkfrost...that's it!" I said, jumping up.

"What do you mean, 'that's it?'" Minnow asked.

"Sis," I smirked, "how would you like to go on a trip to Hawkfrost's dorm?"

Her grin was so wide I was afraid her face was going to split in two.

"So...how do we get in?"

Minnowtail was practically bouncing on her heels with excitement. I rolled my eyes and pushed on the glass. "Like this."

Her eyes widened as we were now in front of the second door.

"Open it open it open it!" She squealed.

I opened the door and less than a second later she was all over, examining each and every bit of his dorm. I had to stop her from trying to reach the ice chandelier.

"Um, Minnow. You might not want to-"

"What are you doing here, Pebblefoot? Why is _she_ with you?"

I turned around slowly. "Try not to kill me this time, okay?"

He didn't look like he was ready to kill, but he didn't look happy either.

"Fine. But answer my questions, otherwise I'll have every reason to throw you out."

"So much for that apology," I muttered, "Um, I have a…favor to ask you."

He crossed his arms. "No."

"I didn't even get a chance to ask you! How are you going to say no if you don't even know what the favor is?!"

"One," he said, holding up a finger, "you have Minnowtail with you. That's not a good sign."

"Hey! That's offensive, you know!"

"Two, you're coming the night before the party. From a source, I know there's no place to have it. Three. Said source is in my room with her brother and is examining _everything,_ to my displeasure. It's pretty clear what you're here for."

I sighed. "Okay, fine, you got us. But we do need a place, and this is the only place to have it. You know as well as I do that it isn't a good idea, but Rushtail, Minnowtail, Dawnpelt and Heathertail desperately want this."

He shakes his head. "Absolutely not."

"Well, um...Dawnpelt's your kin," Minnowtail buts in, " _AND_ you owe me for uh, stuff."

Hawkfrost raises an eyebrow. "Kin is of no importance to me. If it was, I wouldn't be here. And I owe you nothing, Minnowtail. The only thing you've given me is plenty of reasons to kill you."

"Hey, watch it. That's my sister you're talking to," I spit.

"I'm fully aware. And as I just said. Kin is of no importance. I don't care if she's your sister."

"But _Hawky,_ we _really_ need a place," My sister fake whines, " Why won't you just _give_ it to us?"

Hawkfrost throws his hands up in surrender. "You know what? Fine. Take the room. Do your decorating and shit, and get out of here. Anything to get her out of my freaking face. _Leave."_

He gives us one last glare and storms away.

"Well," Minnow yawns, grinning, "that was easier than I thought it would be."

* * *

 **A rather abrupt ending, but hey, it works. #shameonSilverakamyself**

 ** _Review Replies:_**

 **VolcanicPizza: As I was writing I asked myself the same question.**

 **Snowy: Uh, I dont really know how to reply to this since you're back from camp, but its good to see me back too? XD(what am I doing with my life)**

 **Peace out kitties,**

 **~SK ㈀8㈏3**


	7. Prelude, Part One: Before

**Sup? After a nearly two year hiatus, I have returned. And I'll be back for a while, until this is finished.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors characters. they belong to Erin Hunter.**

* * *

 _ **Part one: before**_

 _ **Amberpaw**_

The voice had belonged to Dovewing, of course. She had been absolutely enraged, and ushered us out of the room immediately, leaving Molepaw and I standing outside the door awkwardly.

"Uh... what time is it?" I asked, even though I knew that I had asked him before we had gone to check up on Bumblestripe.

"Didn't you just ask me, like, an hour ago? It's 9:30," Molepaw replied, letting out a sigh, "We still have an hour... I was going to see if the building had a library, but I don't think it's a good idea... I wouldn't finish a book in time."

I didn't have to ask him what he wouldn't finish in time for. We all knew. My mind wandered to my previous task: Studying herbs. "Hey Molepaw, since you don't seem to have anything to do, can you help me study herbs? I mean, I know it's pointless, since I won't last long anyways, but-"

" _Sure,_ I'll help," He said, his tone coming out slightly forced and a little too cheery. Then he glanced back at me as we were walking and gave me a sympathetic smile. "It's okay, Amberpaw. I'd rather die than continue living with the Dark Forest breathing down my neck, but there's no reason to keep talking about our deaths."

I sensed the logic behind it, and gave a small smile back. "I guess you're right."

"Come on," he said, giving me a grin and extending his hand towards mine. I felt a blush rage throughout my cheeks like fire, just because I had never really held hands with anyone before( _yeah, Amberpaw, sure,_ I thought to myself),but reached out tentatively and took it anyway.

I stumbled over my feet when he began to pull me along abruptly. Once we had gotten back to the rec room we had been in before, I doubled over, attempting to catch my breath. The task proved to be difficult since I couldn't stop laughing.

Once I had recovered, I punched Molepaw in the arm, lightly enough that it didn't hurt, hard enough so he felt it.

"Loosen up, Amberpaw. You're so worked up about everything. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

I grabbed a tablet and plopped into an oversized bean bag chair with a huff in response.

"Now," I said, "Onto Chamomile and its many uses."

"I already told you what it was for," he groaned, flopping next to me, and snatching the tablet, "Now _you_ can tell _me."_

"Uhhh..." I searched my memory for the answer. Something about anti-inflammatory? And wounds? "Its juices can be used to treat wounds... and it can be used against colds and fevers, but I'm not sure how; and it stops inflamement?"

He shot me a grin. "Good. The juices can be created into a salve that you can rub on wounds, and if you make it into a tea it works internally to stop said colds and fevers... uh, but without access to our camps, you'd have to create some dining utensils yourself. Unless the pile of supplies contains some-"

I held a finger up to his lips. "I think I understand. You can stop rambling now," I said, taking the tablet back and glancing at it to view the next herb. "Coltsfoot?"

"Oh, that one is easy. It helps with shortness of breath. Not a big deal."

"Comfrey?"

"It helps mend broken bones and soothe wounds. Anything else? No, wait, you should study some that have to do with infections. That's important."

I sighed, looking back at the list again. "Marigold, Horsetail, Burdock root, chervil..."

"Memorize Marigold and Chervil. That should be enough for now."

I put the tablet down, making a note in my head of the herbs that I had just learned: _Chamomile, Coltsfoot, Comfrey, Marigold, and Chervil._ I already knew that yew berries and Nightshade were poisonous. Yew was more common by the Lake than Nightshade was, but there was no knowing what the Dark Forest might have in store for the Games.

"Thanks, by the way, Molepaw. You didn't have to help me, you could have just left me to die, giving you a better chance at winning-"

"I have one more herb for you: Thyme. It's known to calm anxiety and nerves and is rumored to keep eleven year olds from talking more than they should."

"I'm _twelve._ Why does everyone think I'm eleven?" I sighed in frustration. It didn't really matter to me, honestly. But sometimes it got annoying.

He shrugged, glancing longingly out the window. "I miss home. Not home right now... home before the battle. Before the Dark Forest took over."

I slouched deeper into the bean bag. "You're not the only one. I miss my parents, and Snowpaw, and Dewpaw... But even if we could go back, the tensions are so high. At least we get a glimpse of freedom before we die."

This time he didn't reprimand me for being pessimistic. "I know."

I looked over at him. He had his chin in his hands, with a downcast expression on his face. The usual, optimistic façade he wore was gone, and all I could see was a boy with a ruined life, with a bruised and broken heart, without a chance at real life.

A boy like me.

• • • • •

 _ **Tigerheart**_

I slept fitfully that night.

I saw my mother and my father, looks of anguish on their faces, soon turned into disdain and horror.

I saw my Clanmates, with similar looks on their faces, though I couldn't have cared less about them.

I saw Dovewing, with a stab wound through her stomach, the tips of her silver hair stained red, blood oozing out of the wound slowly. I felt a sickening glee at the sight.

But last of all I saw Flametail, and all I felt was an overwhelming grief, threatening to crush me. He wouldn't look at me, his face twisted into a terrible snarl of disgust. I tried to take a step towards him.

"Get away from me, you _monster._ I never want to see you again."

The force and meaning of his words was enough to send me flying backwards. The darkness dissipated and I was hurled off of a cliff. Looking down, I glimpsed jagged rocks, turbulent waters slamming against them.

"Tigerheart."

Stars, I was going to die. The rocks seemed to grow three times closer every second. All I imagined was my body, bloodied and broken, thrown into the sea, drifting away forever, being devoured by-

" _Tigerheart!"_

I gasped, sitting up abruptly, finding myself nose to nose with Olivenose.

"What are you doing in my room?" I snapped.

She recoiled, retreating to the edge of my bed. "I thought to come wake you. Are you okay? You look a little, um...shaken."

I jumped out of bed, walking to my bathroom. Olivenose was right, I did look shaken... as if I'd seen a ghost. Which I may or may not have, if the Flametail in my dream was from StarClan or if he was something my brain had conjured.

She followed me, standing in the doorway. I realized I hadn't answered her question. "I'm fine."

She didn't look convinced. "You sure?"

I glanced over at her. Her usually cheery face held a concerned look. "Yeah. Is there any other reason why you decided it'd be okay to come into my room while I was sleeping?"

At this she hid her face, but not before I saw the pink that lit up her cheeks. "To remind you of what today is!"

"Its Thursday. So?"

Olivenose turned back to me, her face still flushed, now annoyed. "No, you dumbass... today's the day of the _party."_

"Oh, _that_ ," I muttered, rolling my eyes, "The thing that's going to get us all killed. Got it."

"It's not going to get us killed," she scoffed, "The hangovers we get will."

"Like that's any better."

"It is," she said, her cheeky smile appearing on her face.

I blinked at that. "Okay."

There was a tense, awkward silence between us. Then I said, "How long do we have until training starts?"

She glanced at her watch. "Maybe an hour."

"Well... I _would_ like to put a shirt on."

At that, her eyes flitted down to my muscled stomach, then back up to my face, a deep red blush instead of a pink one spreading throughout her face.

"Yeah, sure, I'll go, right _now-"_ she laughed nervously, starting to leave, then turned back around, her grin now cunning.

"But I'll be back by nine thirty, sooo... hurry up. I wouldn't want to see anything I'm not supposed to... would I?" She winked and exited. For the second time that week, I stared at my door dumbfounded because of... her. Olivenose.

I shook my head, splashing my face with cold water in an attempt to clear my thoughts. I threw on a black t-shirt, with ShadowClan's symbol in the top left corner, and a pair of black sweatpants with twin stripes of deep purple down the sides.

I didn't bother to shower, since I had taken one after training and last night before I went to bed. I'd take a cold one after training today.

Olivenose said she'd be back by nine thirty... but I was already done, and it was only quarter past. But then the wickedest idea came to mind, and I decided to follow through with it.

(Well, not _that_ wicked, compared to the deal I had made with Tigerstar, but hey, it would either make her upset or absolutely flustered.)

I jogged up the stairs(instead of recreating yesterday, I spent a portion of my time sprinting up and down the flights, since I had been disappointed with myself. It didn't bother me anymore because of that)and down to the breakfast hall, knowing Dawnpelt would be there.

She was chatting with Cloverpaw, Crowfrost, and Slightpaw(he was from WindClan, I think)about who knows what. I grabbed a chair and slid into it rather noisily, then stopped to catch my breath while they gave each other bewildered looks.

"Hey sis... um, what's Olivenose's... favorite... breakfast food?"

She smirked, sharing a knowing glance with Crowfrost. "Why do you want to know?"

I shrugged, putting up a nonchalant façade. "No reason. I was just wondering." _I wonder how Olive is going to react... hopefully she won't freak out._

Like Dawn was actually going to believe that, but I wasn't about to reveal my motives.

"French toast and breakfast sausages, with peaches and whipped cream. Oh, and if you want to make her especially happy, it's been ages since she's had coffee. I'm sure she'd _love_ that," My sister answered, her tone full of restrained teasing. Crowfrost was barely managing to suppress his snickers, and I made a mental note not to go easy on him during training today.

I thanked my sister and began to grab the things she had lifted from the counter at the front of the room. When I was just about finished, Slightpaw called out, his tone full of amusement, "You should throw in a few roses and orchids, too. _Specifically_ the yellow roses, with _red tips."_

I thought nothing of his comment, doing as he said while shooting playful glares at their table. Honestly, I didn't understand what was so funny...

Until I was just outside of her door and remembered the significance of the flowers. I almost dropped the tray I was carrying.

I considered going back on the plan, but shook my head and opened the door, peeking my head through to make sure she wasn't there. _Let them laugh_ , I thought.

I shoved away the thought that this was proving I was completely over Dovewing. I wanted it to be true.

While going through with this was pretty much admitting what I had been denying, and only making things worse for me by getting attached, I had already dug a deep enough hole with Tigerstar. Now I was just jumping in.

Olivenose was waiting at the bottom of that pit for me.

I _think._

Walking into her dorm and setting the tray on a desk in the corner, I scoured the room for a piece of paper. I tore off a scrap from her booklet and scribbled a note on it:

 _ **Looks like you were a little too late to see anything you weren't supposed to... better luck next time**_ **;P**

 _ **-Tiger :3 3**_

What was I doing? There was no way any of this could end well.

• • • •

It was nine forty five, and still no Olivenose.

I was sitting at the edge of my bed, tapping my foot impatiently, when the door burst open. She was red-faced, her cheeky grin wider than usual(Her outfit consisted of a purple, loose fitting tank top with our Clan's oversized symbol in the center. She wore black leggings with purple criss-crossed lines on them.).

Her hair was in an updo, and braided into the bun was the rose I had brought with her breakfast. The sight of the rose was enough for me to feel heat rush to my cheeks, and I avoided her eyes.

"I didn't know that a ruthless person like you could be so sweet."

"I guess sweetness is one of my quirks," I muttered.

SIightpaw was going to get it _bad_ during training.

"So... you're not going to talk about it, are you? What, was it a dare from Crowfrost? Smokefoot?" She sounded somewhat hurt.

I didn't answer. She stalked up to my bed and sat down next to me.

" _Tigerheart._ "

"No, it wasn't a dare. It was my idea, I was ready early so I decided to do something nice and-"

"Okay, _okay,"_ She replied, the grin back on her face. "Thank you... especially for the coffee... and the _rose."_

"About that-"

"No, It's okay. I like it."

Wait. So she didn't know what it meant? But we took a class on that when we were apprentices...

 _But_ she skipped that class and went hunting with Dawnpelt during it, so _of course_ she wouldn't know. Typically, that increased the awkwardness of this situation.

I attempted to avoid the significance. "But it doesn't go with our clan colors or anything, and you don't even like yellow."

"That's true," she ventured, "but I _do_ like the idiot I'm sitting next to _..._ and the rose clearly speaks the same for you."

 _What?_

"B-but Olivenose, you _skipped_ that class, you couldn't possibly know what it means."

"But I _do._ Crowfrost taught me himself after he discovered I didn't go."

"Oh."

She scooted closer and lifted her head to whisper in my ear.

"I'll see you during training."

And then she left.

I didn't realize how much I wanted her until the door closed and Olivenose was gone.

• • •

 _ **Minnowtail**_

Mousewhisker pulled me up after another round of sword fighting, where I had lost to him, _again._ I grounded myself to avoid falling into him, fully aware of my brother's clear blue eyes boring into my back.

Pebblefoot needed to mind his own business. So what if Mousewhisker and I decided to train together? It didn't mean anything.

My training partner smirked, pale green eyes glittering. "I thought minnows were food, not predators. You're proving me wrong."

I bit my lip, my eyes never leaving his, and pretended to lose my balance, catching myself on his shoulder. "Hmm...I guess I'll just have to be as deadly as a barracuda, then." He was hot to the touch from the fight, and smelled of ferns and wildflowers and all things ThunderClan.

"Barracuda. I like that."

Pebblefoot was probably seething. Good for him. He could go simmer himself into a pot of stew for all I cared.

"It's a good thing I don't like mice, or you'd be dead meat. Let's go again," I said, finally righting myself.

But to my disappointment and slight relief, he shook his head. "We've done enough for today. You don't want to be sore tomorrow from overworking yourself. We can't afford to lose that time, otherwise I'd be all for it."

It was true, my muscles were already beginning to ache. They would be sore anyways. And though that'd be torture during training in the day following, I'd have to suck it up.

"Ok then... what now?"

"I have a few ideas," Mousewhisker muttered. He looked up, eyes glazed, but once he blinked the glaze was gone.

"And what might those ideas b-" I let out a huff of frustration as the signal for the end of training went off.

The boy in front of me smirked instead of catching up with his clanmates. "Want to break some rules, and piss some people off?"

I gave him a wicked grin right back. "Absolutely, baby."

• •

 _ **Pebblefoot**_

Minnowtail was looking to die prematurely, wasn't she?

I had decided that, because she was my sister, I could trust her to take care of herself-primarily with Mousewhisker.

Apparently not.

Because I walked into my room, and my bed was covered in pinecones. The top drawer of my dresser was filled with pinecones. I walked into my bathroom, and my tub was full of _freaking goshdarn pinecones._ And on my nightstand, content in a small, translucent box, was a mouse. It was nibbling away at a hunk of cheese, and taped to the box was a note-

 _ **Hope u like your present, bro!**_

 _See ya at the party._

 _~Mouse & __**Minnow**_

And so I silently raged as I disposed of the mess they had made...though I couldn't bring myself to get rid of the mouse.

I'd have to shower later.

When I arrived for dinner, I discovered that I wasn't the only one. Ivypool, Breezepelt, and Tigerheart all looked ready to tear someone apart.

I joined them at their round table, chirping, "Does revenge sound sweet to you guys?"

Breezepelt eyed me, looking angry and bored. "Since when did you ever care about revenge?"

"About the same time I started hating pinecones."

He scoffed, and went back to seething quietly. Tigerheart tapped his fingers on the table, clenching his jaw. "Whatever you want to do, Pebblefoot, I'm in."

"Me too," Ivypool added, rebraiding her hair.

"Okay. So... you're both aware of the party, right?" I asked, just as Mousewhisker and Minnowtail barged in-correction: my sister barged in, the latter following her-laughing their sorry arses off.

The Thunderclan female rolled her eyes, but ignored them. "Of course I am," she replied.

"You, Tigerheart?"

But the warrior's attention was on Olivenose.

"Tigerheart," Ivypool hissed, "snap out of it."

He blinked, casting one more glance in Olivenose's direction before turning back to me. He muttered, "Yes, I know about the party. What about it?"

"Well...however the girls are working their wonders, I'm expecting drinks. What if we spike theirs with something that'll cause them to be out of it for all of tomorrow? Including during the interviews?"

"Genius, Pebblefoot," Ivypool drawled, "Easy way to get yourself killed. But I'll look for something. Tiger, you're in charge of spiking the drinks." Then she sauntered off to the buffet, grabbing a horde of food, and slipped out the door.

Tigerheart just shook his head, pushing back his chair and getting his own dinner as well. Instead of returning to this table though, He went straight to ShadowClan-and sat in close range of...big surprise-Olivenose.

I shook my head, chuckling under my breath, but then realized I was still sitting with Breezepelt.

"What are you looking at?" He snapped, and my hackles raised.

"Only something quite unpleasant," I snarled back, and then stalked away.

Yet another person's bad side I had gotten on. Minnowtail and I were more alike than I thought.

•

 _ **Heathertail**_

Recreation time? More like re _creation_ time. As in recreating my look for the party.

I planned to spend my time with Dawnpelt and Olivenose. Our closets were stock full of dresses-for the interviews- that I recognized from what those in the clans would wear to special occasions.

It filled me with disgust at first, as some of them probably belonged to dead Clanmates, but that disgust was overruled by the fact that I'd be dead soon, too.

So, I had brought myself and a handful of dresses up to ShadowClan's floor, and we met in Olivenose's room.

All I overheard when I walked in was, "Ew. That's why my brother wanted to know? I didn't know he was such a sap."

Olive glanced toward me as I came in, then looked back to studying the note she was holding. I deposited my clothes on her bed and joined her and Dawnpelt on the setee, snatching the note out of her hands.

"Hey, Heather! Give that back-"

I pushed her away, reading as I did so, and then snickered. "Tiger wrote this? That's hilarious."

I gave it back to her and she huffed. "He brought me breakfast, too."

I cackled again. "And I thought Tiger's soft side was only for Dovewing-" Gasping, I slapped a hand over my mouth, and Dawnpelt glared at me.

Olive frowned, tucking the note away. "What about her?"

I cringed at my mistake, and Dawn muttered, "He was in love with her a while ago. Last thing I knew he was still trying to get over her..."

"Oh," Olive whispered, eyes downcast. Instead of pressing further though, she sprang up from her seat, a fake grin on her face. "Well, we're here to get ready for the party so we might as well! Dawn, you go first."

Wiping the concerned expression from her face, Dawn went over to her pile of dresses. "Well...I'm stumped between these three."

She held up a strapless white dress that faded into a pale orange at the skirt, a skintight black dress with mesh long sleeves, and an off-the-shoulder frost blue skater dress- and they were all mid-thigh length.

"Off the shoulder," I chirped, "Most definitely. But you should try them all on first, just to make sure."

Olive agreed. Dawn shrugged and modeled all three for us; honestly, she looked good in all of them, but we still liked the frost blue one best, so she chose that one.

For Olive, Dawn and I both agreed that the two-piece olive green dress she grabbed was quite fitting, literally. It was skin-tight with a knee-length skirt, and long sleeves on the top piece, which was also backless.

And for me...though I had grabbed a good amount of dresses, my favorite ended up being a lilac gray halter dress that stopped just above my knees. It was simple yet elegant.

In fact, I recognized it as the dress Cinderheart had worn at the gathering she was named a warrior. For a fleeting moment, I wondered what Lionblaze would have thought, if he were still alive.

"You look lovely, Heather!" Dawn squealed. Olive voiced her agreement.

I smirked, replying, "If you think this is great, wait until you see what I'm wearing to the interviews tomorrow."

Dawn scoffed. "I can guarantee it won't be better than mine. Whoever set up my room ended up giving me one of my own dresses, and it just so happens that I've never worn it before. I was planning on wearing it the day my father became leader but...well."

She didn't need to finish her sentence. The final battle had taken something from everyone.

"Well then," Olive butted in, "I can't wait to see it! I can't really say mine is very exciting."

I shrugged, and Dawn threw an arm around her shoulder. "It's alright Olive, we still think you're a beaut. And apparently, so does Tigerheart," she snickered.

She then proceeded to say a quick goodbye and headed out, supposedly to spend some time with Crowfrost before the party.

I stayed a little while longer, but left within the half-hour after talking to Olive about idle things. As I jogged down to my room, I hoped that said party went well and that we really didn't wind up doing something stupid.

* * *

 **Welp, there it is. I'm working on part two at the moment, so expect another update within the week. I'd say there's about 6 or 7 more chapters left in this story. It was never meant to be long, simply a side project. However, I'm going to try and make the chapters a little over 5k words so it makes all of this waiting worth it.**

* * *

 **QOTD: What are you looking forward to seeing in the Games?**

* * *

 **I do apologize for how long I've been away, but life is life. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! There are more to come.**

 **Peace out.**

 **~Mystic Wolf.**


	8. Prelude, Part Two: During

**See? Told you I'd have an update within the week. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, all the characters belong to Erin Hunter.**

* * *

 _ **Part two: during**_

* * *

• • • • •

* * *

 _ **Ivypool**_

I used to dislike parties.

But seeing as this one would be my last, I figured I'd make the most of it, in one way or another.

I chose to wear a deep blue, knee-length dress. It had a lace bodice, as well as lace sleeves that stopped and melded to the end of my wrist. I also wore pumps that matched the shade of the dress, and silver chandelier earrings.

And that was it. Nothing fancy. No slits, no mesh, no keyholes that revealed skin or the lack of a back that revealed _too much_ skin. I was heading to this horror of a party looking simple as ever. Or simple compared to what some of them would be wearing. I hoped.

I was sure that some would scoff at me for it.

When I reached RiverClan's floor, Rushtail was waiting for me at Hawkfrost's door. It was a bit before eleven, so I was early, but it was expected.

"Hey Ivypool," Rushtail called, though her voice was hushed.

I didn't see any point in being secretive. The Dark Forest warriors ran this building. It thrived off of their energy. I would be shocked if they didn't know about this stupid party, but they were letting us go through with it anyways.

I didn't really care.

"Hello Rushtail," I responded curtly. She tried to show me how to enter Hawkfrost's dorm, but I knew how and breezed right past her and welcomed myself into the residence.

Residence, not dorm. It was anything _but_ a dorm. I knew, because I had been in it before, a few times this week.

No one was seen inside said residence, so I walked across the hardwood floor to the carpeted area before taking my pumps off and making a place for myself on the long sectional. It was placed a few feet away from under the chandelier.

I hated that chandelier.

Quite honestly, save for getting a drink or two, I did not _plan_ to move from my couch spot. My entertainment for the night would be watching my friends get foolishly drunk from the plan Tigerheart, Pebblefoot and I concocted.

It wasn't much of a plan, really. Tigerheart would spike the pitchers of multiple beverages. Cliché, I know. After that, we would watch the madness happen. Pebblefoot would make sure Mousewhisker and Minnowtail were more drunk than anyone else there.

I loosed a deep sigh. Though It was supposed to be fun, I could sense that for me, this night would be mediocre.

Over the course of the week, I had lost my red-hot temper, and come to terms with my own death. Until then, I would suffer through life.

My sole motivation was to ensure Amberpaw had high chances of winning. I wouldn't let my apprentice die. As for Hawkfrost...whatever he and I were, it would be over.

I didn't have many regrets. My life had been crappy enough that the good times didn't make a difference.

I let out another sigh, my eyes fluttering closed.

"Don't look so depressed, Ivypool."

I opened said eyes and rolled them. A thrill didn't even go through me like it did a few days ago when I heard his voice.

"I'm not depressed," I replied, "I'm reveling in the thought of my inevitable demise."

Hawkfrost climbed over the back of the couch and seated himself in close proximity. "Sounds like depression to me."

He turned his head to look at me.

I lied. A thrill didn't go through my body, but a thrum. A pleasant thrum that welled up straight from my bones.

"You cut your hair," I murmured. The silky locks were gone, and instead the sides were short, while the remaining hair fell in a swoop over his left eye.

The eyes™ were so vibrant though, that I could see the ice behind the dark swoop. The strands of lighter brown and white were still visible, but not as prominent.

"I did," He responded, a smirk apparent on his frustratingly handsome face. Even more so now that I could see it better without that wretched mane. His eyes turned more serious, however, when he saw my dress.

"What? It's just a dress," I muttered.

"Maybe so, but you're still stunning. You should have worn that to the interviews instead of wasting it here," He breathed.

I shrugged, taking my layered hair and pulling it over one shoulder. "Big whoop. All of the dresses go to waste either way."

"Wasted for wear, perhaps. But not wasted on the eyes," He drawled, winking.

I blushed but ignored his clever remarks and compliments.

"Come on, Ivy. Loosen up." I averted my eyes when he cupped a hand around my chin, gently, and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

As wonderful as it felt, I didn't want anyone walking in on this. So I pushed him away, firm but not harsh. "Not right now," I said. He understood.

We waited in what was an awkward silence before it developed into a comfortable one. It was only a few minutes, but it felt like ages.

Unsurprisingly, at eleven o'clock sharp, Heathertail, Dawnlight, and Olivenose strolled in with-also unsurprisingly- Breezepelt, Crowfrost, and Tigerheart.

All three of the latter group looked like they wanted to hang themselves, but I gave them credit. There had to be some love there if they agreed to let the girls drag them around.

I nodded to Heathertail and Dawnpelt out of mutual respect. They both reminded me of myself, and I would be sad to see them go. I nodded at Olivenose, too- more so because it would be rude not to rather than I actually had a reason to.

Smokefoot and Cloverpaw arrived soon after, Slightpaw, Amberpaw, and Molepaw trailing after them. I was surprised when Whitetail, Harespring and NIghtcloud strolled in. I figured they had been invited, because it wouldn't feel right to celebrate the last true night of our lives without them. They were going to die too.

I sat with Hawkfrost, waiting for Pebblefoot. When he arrived with the rest of the RiverClan tributes, Tigerheart walked over to him and handed him something. I caught Pebblefoot's eye questioningly.

He winked back, shaking what looked like packets oh-so-subtly in his hand. I assumed it was some form of alcoholic powder that he'd slip into Minnowtail and Mousewhisker's drinks after Tigerheart had already done his job. Brilliant.

And speaking of the devils, they sauntered in moments after.

Well, Minnowtail sauntered in, clad in a form-fitting black dress and stilettos to match. Her sleek black hair flowed freely down her back, which was a rare sight, as it ended at her knees. Mousewhisker kept a comfortable pace beside her.

With those two finally arriving, it would have completed the guest list, if we had one. My sister and Bumblestripe wouldn't be coming. Bumblestripe "needed his rest," as she put it. I personally believed it was Dovewing's way of avoiding Tigerheart. It _was_ the perfect excuse.

Music was playing, drinks were being spiked, people were mingling. Once again, I let out a sigh, because the night had begun.

And with that, I let Hawkfrost whisk me away from the couch seat that I had no more intentions of keeping, because my buisiness was done. I'd enjoy my night in a different way.

* * *

• • • •

* * *

 _ **Minnowtail**_

Someone had spiked the drinks, and I thought it was absolutely amazing.

It was truly a party-a bunch of teens sweaty from dancing and doing idiotic things, living their last night the best way that they could.

I hung with Rushtail and Petalfur a bit before going to get another drink. My brother was standing at the table, waiting for me.

"Here you go, Minnowtail," he said, tone nonchalant, as he handed me a drink. I thanked him and was on my way.

As I mingled with more tributes, my thoughts became muddled and my speech slurred. I laughed at this, loving the alcohol's effect on me. One phrase-one name-one _person_ was clear in my mind, however.

" _Mousewhisker!_ "

I whirled my head around, looking for the source of the scream. It had come from Amberpaw. Mousewhisker had hoisted her up onto his shoulders, galloping around with her. She had totally been swept up there against her will, but she was laughing and shrieking anyways as he dodged stuff in the room.

I giggled, throwing myself on the sectional and enjoying the "entertainment." Eventually he put her down, and many of the tributes looked like they were torn between being drunk, annoyed, amused, or drunkenly baffled. I was simply drunk, and I knew it.

After the stunt he pulled-not much of a stunt really-Mousewhisker came and sat down next to me, grinning like a derp.

"Hey Mouse," I giggled, "That looked fun. Was it fun?"

He nodded rapidly. "I think it woulda been better if it had been you up there."

I snorted, slapping his shoulder. "No, silly, u woulda dropped me! And I woulda broken my skull open or something."

His brow furrowed. "Huh. You're _right._ That woulda been real dumb."

Grinning, I nodded again.

Mousewhisker's eyes widened, and he reached out a hand. _"Wow!_ Your hair is _so_ long. How did you get it to _do_ that?!"

I glanced down at it. He was right. It was very long. It was straight and shiny, and went all the way down to my knees, and it was _really_ shiny, and black. I looked back at him, snickering.

"I dunno, maybe its cause I never cut it!"

He let out a guffaw, earning more stares from the other tributes. I laughed along with him till we were both clutching our sides, tears streaming down our faces, wheezing for breath.

People were giving us whispers and odd looks, but I ignored it.

"Hey," Mousewhisker said, painting, "I bet its sooo long, you could use it to swing up on that chandelier!"

I eyed said chandelier and shook my head. "Nevergonnawork," I slurred, slouching back onto the couch with a huff. I sniffed. Life wasn't fair. I couldn't even get up to that chandelier if I tried!

Mousewhisker's eyes softened. His mousy brown hair fell into his eyes as he nodded. "It'll totally work. Because I'm gonna help you!" He held out a hand, and I took it. He pulled me up, and we stood on the couch. The chandelier was only a few paces away, if paces were on the celing.

"Stand on my shoulders, and I'll jump; Then you can grab onto the chandelier if you jump too. Or you could use your hair. Your choice," He said.

I stroked my hair. "I don't wanna lost it..."  
"So don't lost it!" He exclaimed. "Here."

He crouched down, and I tied my hair back and took my shoes off before stepping on. It was really really wobbly when he stood up.

I caught a glance of Pebblefoot giving me eyes from where they were standing. They looked like they were about to burst out laughing.

"Shut up, suckers!" I screamed, "I can see you with your beady traitor laughing eyes!"

That put my brother over the edge, and he did laugh. Loudly. Reallly loudly. He was ROFLing. I giggled.

Mousewhisker tapped my leg and I almost fell. "Don't _do_ that, Mouse!" I hissed.

"Sorry," He replied. "I'm gonna jump now though. Ready? One, two, three!"

On three, he jumped, and I jumped. I'm not sure how I actually made it, but my hands grasped one of the icicles. It was way too cold and slippery, so I decided to make the eight-foot drop. It wouldn't hurt _that_ bad.

"Wait, Minnow, I'll catch you!" Mousewhisker screamed, rushing to beneath the chandelier.

He didn't catch me, I landed on top of him with a huge _flop._

We both groaned. My ribs hurt from that.

"Minnowtail, are you okay?" Rushtail _rushed_ over to see if I had hurt myself. I snorted at that and got stuck in another giggling fit at that.

"I'm _totally okay!"_ I shouted at her.

She blinked, bewildered. "Uhh, okay...but I'm not sure Mousewhisker is..."

At his name, he groaned again. I just then realized that I was still on top of him.

I didn't get off though. I slapped his face, yelling his name. "Mouse! Mouse, wake up!"

"I am awake," He murmured, "Everything _hurts."_

He opened one pale green eye and winked.

"Ohhh," I whispered. It was all an _act!_

"Maybe a kiss will make all the pain go away," he moaned quietly.

I stared down at him. "Let's hope so," I murmured back.

Lowering my head, I brought my lips to meet his. He kissed me back, hungrily, desperately. I giggled through it. It was familiar, warm. It brought back memories from a happier time.

I didn't care how many people were watching us with disgust (i.e. Breezepelt), shock (basically all the apprentices), or absolute utter rage and horror-like my brother.

Seeing the expression on my brother's face made all the pain worth it.

When I pulled away, I whispered, "So... does it feel better now?"

He closed his eyes, a content, blissful, derpy smile on his face.

I didn't know if I would ever be able to stop giggling tonight!

When he was done smiling like a lovestruck idiot, he kissed me again in response.

 _"Get a room!"_ Pebblefoot shrieked angrily. Then he realized what he said, shook his head, and stormed away.

As he exited, Tigerheart and Olivenose appeared from another part of the dorm, wild-eyed and panting. They shared a confused glance.

"What in the world did I miss?" Olivenose muttered, shaking her head.

Tigerheart shrugged, but he was grinning. "Oh, you have _no_ idea."

* * *

• • •

* * *

 _ **Tigerheart**_

When Olivenose showed up at my door, I didn't want to go to the party(as if I did in the first place). I tried convincing her to just leave me, but she would have none of it. She seemed snappy and irritable, so I decided to not give her a hard time and just went.

She basically dragged me to Hawkfrost's dorm, and then threw me inside, shooting me an angry glare.

I didn't blame her. I had complained the entire way there, earning teasing from my sister.

I was a bit surprised when I entered the dorm. For someone who had been a traitor, it really seemed as if he was being pampered. Then again, Hawkfrost was still Tigerstar's son.

Tigerstar didn't show bias towards those who betrayed him, though. I wondered what the true story was behind it, but I also supposed I'd never know.

I absolutely hated to admit it, but the girls had actually done a decent job at planning this party. There were drinks and music, though the drinks were non-alcoholic...for now. I patted the packets in my pocket at the thought.

There were four-two for the pitchers themselves and two more for Minnowtail and Mousewhisker's individual drinks. Prying my eyes from Olivenose-who was still irritated at me, it seemed-I crossed the room, handing them to Pebblefoot when he arrived.

His eyes lit up when he saw them. "How did you get these?"

I shrugged. "I have my ways."

As in I asked Tigerstar and he gave them to me. I was his grandson, and he wanted to hear about the outcome.

Plus, he was always eager to watch others make fools of themselves. He wished to grant me the same pleasure.

I glanced at Ivypool and my uncle [Hawkfrost] on the sectional. Looking bored, she inclined her head in question. Pebblefoot winked at her, shaking the two packets in his hand. I rolled my eyes. He couldn't be subtler if he tried.

I clapped my hand on his shoulder as a farewell and went to go spike the drinks before it became noticeable. I tore the packets open, dumped a portion of them in each pitcher, and then proceeded to pour myself a cup.

If I was going to be stuck here all night, I might as well enjoy some of it.

In the back of my mind I noted that neither Dovewing nor Bumblestripe were present. I wasn't surprised. Dovewing wouldn't be caught dead at a party while he was injured-just as I had hoped. I felt no guilt at stealing her fun from her.

No one would be catching her dead, either. I'd be the one to spill her blood.

I shook the thought from my head however and-chatting with some tributes along the way-gradually headed back to my sister and her friends.

Begrudgingly, I muttered, "Good job guys. It's actually somewhat of a success."

I tried to catch Olive's eye, but she averted hers. Weird. I would have thought she'd be over my complaining by now.

"Thanks, Tigerheart," Heathertail replied. Her tone was bored and dismissive, yet her eyes glimmered with mischief and purpose. I wondered what was going on in that mind of hers.

"I'm surprised he even bothered to come over here and compliment us at all," Dawnpelt added, observing her nails and not even bothering to spare me a glance.

Why were they so standoffish tonight...?

"I'm surprised he's not with Dovewing," Olivenose muttered, so quiet that I nearly missed it.

My eyes widened, and I met my sister's. She shrugged.

 _That's_ what this was about?

I huffed, anger sparking deep within me. Even when she wasn't around, Dovewing still managed to cause issues.

"Whatever," I spat back, "This is why I don't compliment you all in the first place."

Growling, I marched away and kept an eye out for Pebblefoot. I knew he would be somewhere near the drinks so he could hand Minnowtail and Mousewhisker theirs when the time came.

When I finally spotted him, I called to him.

"Hey, can I ask you a favor?"

He raised a questioning brow. "What do you want?"

I crossed my arms, summoning the small amount of humility I posessed. "When Olivenose comes over here, tell her I want to talk to her. Tell her..."

My eyes scanned the dorm. I remembered seeing a small alcove on the second floor during my search for him.

"Tell her to meet me upstairs, in the bay window alcove."

Everyone was downstairs, so it was ideal. Hawkfrost had made it clear sometime earlier today that upstairs was off-limits. Seeing as neither he nor Ivypool were anywhere to be seen, I figured they were somewhere up there.

I nearly gagged at the thought. My uncle...with Dovewing's _sister. Ugh._

Contrary to what I assumed his reaction would be, Pebblefoot eyed me knowingly. "Alright. I'll tell her."

"Thanks."

"You owe me."

I inwardly cringed at that. Two days before the games was _not_ a good time to get into debt with someone. I'd have to relay that to Tigerstar.

As horrible as I was, I generally did things with honor. I couldn't completely disregard Pebblefoot's favor...but if Tigerstar said I had to, then I would.

I grabbed another drink for myself before heading-discreetly-to the alcove. I rolled my eyes at the sheer size of this place. The alcove was at the end of a hallway that possessed three or four doors.

I wasn't complaining, though. Our dorms were definitely spacious.

My situation could have seemed quite depressing, actually, if I hadn't been waiting for her. I was sitting alone, drink in my hand, staring out of a window into the night.

Yes, definitely depressing.

I heard the click of her heels on the floor before I saw her. When I did, I made a cutting motion across my throat and motioned for her to take her shoes off. She gave me a confused glance but did anyways, her steps muffled as she made her way to me.

Her hair was in two short French braids, and it was hopelessly adorable. I shoved the thought away as she sat across from me in the window.

She met my eyes, once, but didn't say anything. I sat there for a while, thinking. I exhaled sharply and decided to just wing it.

"Olivenose?"

"Hmm."

"What did they tell you?"

She gave me a sharp glare. I held her gaze. Eventually, she broke it, returning her own back to the window.

"Only that you were still trying to get over Dovewing. Which is why I'm not sure what I should think of the rose anymore."

I sighed. "Look...this is probably going to make things worse. But...the rose wasn't even my idea. I mean-the whole breakfast thing was, but one of the apprentices suggested I throw in some flowers and I did, I just didn't remember what the rose meant until it was too late. I-"

"I get it," she snapped, "It was an accident. You don't even feel the same way as me. You're still caught up on Dovewing, and I should have let you explain yourself before jumping to conclusions..."

Eyes downcast, she made to grab her shoes and leave. I grabbed her arm instead, keeping her from doing such.

"No-you don't understand," I murmured, "I _do_ feel the same way. Why else would I have made that breakfast for you in the first place? Heck, if I didn't care I wouldn't have even met you here."

Her green eyes were hopeful and wide. "You...you _care?"_

I nodded, my smile tentative and just as hopeful. "Yeah, I do."

She withdrew her arm, and my brow furrowed. What was she doing?

"But what about Dovewing?" She asked.

I gritted my teeth. "Dovewing's _nothing_ to me!" I spat, slamming my fist down on a pillow. She flinched, and I winced.

"I mean it, Olivenose," I whispered intently, "I care about _you._ "

 _I want to see her blood run. But I'd never wish that on you._

"If I didn't," I continued, "This would be meaningless."

Before she knew what was happening, I brushed my lips with hers, lightly. Before I could finish pulling away, she closed the gap, and suddenly my lips were melded with hers, and I was the happiest I had been in a long while.

All the murderous thoughts in my mind, all the violence, the dark promises I had made-it was as if they were gone. She brought back a piece of me that was long forgotten. I kissed her fiercely, wanting more of her, wanting more of the warmth and purity and light that she brought.

When she broke off, I inhaled sharply through my teeth, biting back a sob, touching my forehead to hers.

"Tigerheart," she breathed, "What's the matter?"

At the moment, all I knew was that I had made a mistake. A horrible mistake. A part of me wished to fix it though there was no way.

Another part of me didn't care and anticipated the moment where I could sink a knife or a sword into flesh, watching life fade. Most of me leaned toward the former-the impossible option.

"I..." I gulped, and a tear slipped from beneath my closed eye. "I messed up, Olivenose. There's no fixing what I've done."

She clutched my chin in her hand. "Tigerheart, look at me," she whispered.

I did.

"What did you do?"

"I... I made a deal with Tigerstar. I don't know what I was thinking. I just wanted to win the Games. I didn't realize what I was doing..."

She whispered urgently, skeptically. "Tigerheart, what was the deal?"

I shook my head. "I rejoined the Dark Forest warriors in order to guarantee my win...but in order to do that, I have to be merciless. I have to kill everyone I come across...and it has to be painful. It has to be _slow._ And if I back out, Tigerstar will kill me himself."

Olivenose shook her head, eyes wide in disbelief. "You did that?"

I nodded.

She sighed ruefully, burying her face in my chest. I let out a pained sob and held her. "It was a mistake," I murmured.

"Maybe so," she replied, "But I don't judge you. I can't...not when I did the same thing."

My head snapped up. " _What?_ "

She shrugged. "Mapleshade came to me with the offer a few nights ago-the night I told you about the party, in fact. And I took it."

I laughed bitterly, and she did the same.

"We're in some deep shit, aren't we?" Olivenose asked.

"Yes," I responded, "Yes, we are. But I think we're in deep together for now."

"Good," she answered, lifting her head to kiss me again. Just before our lips met, however, we heard a thud from downstairs.

She grabbed her shoes and we sprinted down. Out of breath but also out of sight, I held in a laugh when I witnessed Minnowtail and Mousewhisker share a drunken kiss beneath the chandelier.

 _"Get a room!"_ Pebblefoot shrieked, and he stomped away. I assumed he wasn't a fan of the predicament.

Nudging Olivenose, we rounded the corner. She gave me a confused look and I shrugged.

"What in the world did I miss..." She muttered, bewildered.

I gave her a cheeky grin. "Oh, you have _no_ idea."

Neither did I, but that was beside the point.

My eyes were probably bloodshot and my cheeks tearstained, but I didn't care. Somehow, I did manage to have the best last night of my life. And it was because Olivenose had pounded on my door a few nights ago, and unintentionally charmed me into coming.

My only regret was that she hadn't stayed.

* * *

 **Hah, me and my dramatic endings. Couldn't help myself. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. I stressed a lot over this chapter.**

* * *

 **QOTD: Predictions?**

* * *

 **Hopefully I'll have another update within this week.**

 **Peace out,**

 **~Mystic Wolf.**


End file.
